


Footsteps

by jcebum, thirdscventh



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alpha!Jackson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Mark, alpha!Jaebum, alpha!youngjae, alpha!yugyeom, ceo!au, coco is a woman here, domestic AU, omega!bambam, omega!coco, omega!jinyoung, violence scene isn't that detailed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcebum/pseuds/jcebum, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirdscventh/pseuds/thirdscventh
Summary: I want to feel your love like the weather; all over me.





	1. one.

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is a fic both of us have been working on for these few days, so we hope you enjoy it~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jinyoung begs Jaebum for sweets, causing a certain chain of events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone! we decided on doing a fic collab like a few days ago and here it is. we hope you enjoy! 
> 
> \- jaeyoungs & jcebum
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _// word count: 1.7k //_

Jaebum runs a hand through his hair and lets out a sigh as he skims through what feels like the millionth document he’s seen today. His thumb graces the multiple numbers and words printed onto the mentioned document. Jaebum always knew what he had to do if he becomes a CEO ever since he was little, but the work he does right now sometimes stresses him out a lot. It didn’t quite help that his wife was currently whining about his pregnancy cravings, either.

 

“Jaebummmmmm,” Jinyoung starts. “I’m hungry.”

 

Jaebum stays quiet and tries to focus on the document in his hands. This causes Jinyoung to huff in annoyance and move to sit on Jaebum’s lap. Jinyoung wraps his arms around Jaebum’s neck, pouting at the latter.

 

“ _Jaebum_ ,” Jinyoung whines. “Buy me food, please?”

 

“I’m a bit busy, Jinyoung-ah,” Jaebum replies, finally averting his gaze from the document to look at his precious Jinyoungie. “I’ll buy you your favorites later.”

 

“But I’m really hungry now,” Jinyoung pouts. “Can’t you take a break from work just for a while?”

 

Jaebum stays quiet again. He knows he’ll still lose if he continues to try to reason with Jinyoung. He makes eye contact with Jinyoung, and damn, he really shouldn’t have. Jinyoung was jutting out his lower lip and giving Jaebum a pleading look.

 

“Pleaseeeeee?” Jinyoung pleads. “For me and the baby.”

 

Jaebum doesn’t know how much more he can resist.

 

Finally, he gives in. Jinyoung’s eyes spark up, and Jinyoung gives Jaebum a quick peck on his lips. Jaebum inwardly groans, but he knows it’s not out of annoyance. He gives Jinyoung a smile, and Jinyoung almost immediately gets off of his lap. Jaebum stands up, grabs his coat and offers his hand for Jinyoung to take, to which he gladly accepts and Jaebum can’t help but smile at the way Jinyoung’s hand was really small and soft in his.

 

“Let’s go, shall we?” Jaebum asks, but it’s not a question that needs to be answered. Jinyoung gives him his favorite smile, the one where whiskers appear near his eyes and Jaebum thinks he has fallen in love with Jinyoung all over again.

 

Once they reach the store, Jinyoung immediately goes to the sweets section. Jaebum sighs, knowing that he should be stopping Jinyoung from eating too much sweets but there’s going to be more of Jinyoung pouting just to get what he wants.

“Jaebummie! Buy this for me,” Jinyoung says excitedly as he throws a bag of dark chocolate to the basket. “And this too. Don’t forget the one over there. And those over th-”

 

“Jinyoung,” Jaebum cuts his sentence with an exasperated tone. “You can’t eat too many sweets. It isn’t healthy for neither you nor the baby.”

 

“But-but-but I wa-want them,” Jinyoung pouts with tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. Jaebum sighs in exasperation.

 

“Baby, I never said it wasn’t okay,” Jaebum grumbles, and Jinyoung squeals in delight. “Just don’t eat too much.”

 

“Thank you, Jaebumie~” Jinyoung says as he happily skips to the cash register.

 

Once Jaebum has paid for Jinyoung’s sweets, they go out of the store (with Jaebum carrying the bag of sweets, of course). Jinyoung gets inside the passenger’s seat happily, waiting for Jaebum. Jaebum places the bag of sweets on the back seat, closing his eyes and gripping the steering wheel after he fastens his seatbelt.

 

“We should have a proper meal,” Jaebum starts. “Sweets aren’t healthy for you-”

 

“Nooooo! I wanna eat my sweets,” Jinyoung whines, popping a gummy bear into his mouth. “You can have dinner with Youngjae or something.”

 

“Yah, I just told you that sweets aren’t healthy,” Jaebum replies sternly. “And why would I have dinner with Youngjae rather than have dinner with _my_ omega who, I must remind, is _pregnant_ with _my_ child?”

 

“Your omega loves sweets,” Jinyoung states flatly, popping another gummy bear into his mouth.

 

“I know. But now let’s have a proper meal,” Jaebum says.

 

“But I want to eat my sweets!” Jinyoung exclaims, raising his voice.

 

“Jinyoung, don’t be ridiculous! We’re having a proper meal, and that’s final,” Jaebum barks.

 

Jaebum’s anger turns 180 degrees though, once he sees the tears at the corners of his omega’s eyes, and hears his sniffles and whimpers. “D-does J-jaebumie not lo-love his omega any-anymore?”

 

“No, Jinyoung, baby, I-”

 

“I k-knew it! You d-don’t lo-love me anymore!” Jinyoung bawls.

 

“Jinyoung, baby, listen to me,” Jaebum says firmly. “I love you a lot, alright? The trip from Earth to Neptune and back can’t even cover one-fourth of how much I truly love you.”

 

“So you still lo-love me?” Jinyoung sniffs. “Even after I made you b-buy all these sweets for me and I r-raised my voice at y-you?”

 

“Yeah, I do,” Jaebum admits, giving Jinyoung a soft smile. “I love you so much.”

 

“You’re an amazing alpha,” Jinyoung mumbles. “I love you.”

 

“Now let’s get dinner,” Jaebum says, wiping Jinyoung’s tears and kissing him passionately before turning the car engine on.

 

“I’m not hungry, though,” Jinyoung says, crossing his arms. His statement is soon proven wrong as his stomach lets out a loud rumble, causing a blush to appear on his cheeks.

 

“You’re so cute, you know that?” Jaebum chuckles fondly.

 

“Whatever,” Jinyoung grumbles and puffs his cheeks out. “Take me somewhere with meat.”

 

“Anything for my beautiful omega~” Jaebum singsongs as he drives out of the parking lot.

 

“Can we go to a barbeque place?” Jinyoung suddenly asks, catching Jaebum’s attention. “I really want barbeque. The baby wants it too.”

 

Jaebum cringes inwardly at the thought of going to a barbeque place. The amount of oil and everything, the unhealthiness- but then he glances at his wife and he sighs. _He looks so happy, I shouldn’t ruin his mood._

 

“Okay,” Jaebum agrees, and Jinyoung’s eyes widen.

 

“Really?” Jinyoung asks and Jaebum nods his head. “Thank you, Jaebum! We love you so much!”

 

“I know,” Jaebum chuckles. “I love the both of you too.”

 

Once they reach the barbeque place and Jaebum parks his car in the parking lot, they get out of Jaebum’s car quite quickly. They walk side by side to the barbeque place, with Jaebum’s arm around Jinyoung’s waist. Jinyoung feels so happy right now, and Jaebum does too, from seeing his baby’s wide smile. 

 

Suddenly, a group of women run towards them and bump harshly into Jinyoung, causing him to fall on the floor, crying out in pain. However, they paid no attention to his cries. Rather, they place their hands all over Jaebum’s chest and shoulders.

 

“Jaebum-sshi, why would you be with a disgusting omega like him? He’s fat, ugly, and so useless. Each and every one of us here are better suited for you,” one woman says, fluttering her eyes.

 

“Excuse me, that is my husband you’re talking to,” Jinyoung snarls, standing up and ready to throw punches at them one by one when another woman pushes Jinyoung back to the ground.

 

“Fuck off!” Jaebum growls loudly, his aura gleaming with the authority he holds as a strong alpha. However, the women don’t seem fazed by his threat and instead continue to bat their eyelashes at Jaebum, hands roaming his whole body.

 

Jaebum has had enough, and by enough, he means enough. He pushes each and every woman away with both of his hands. One of the women wraps her hands around Jaebum’s bicep, but Jaebum grabs ahold of one of her wrists and twists it backwards.

 

“Fuck!” the woman screams in pain. This method seems to work better on the women, because after they hear their friend’s scream, they back off.

 

“I do not want any of you women near my omega ever again. I can file all of you for sexual harassment against me, as well as verbal and physical harassment towards my wife, so I suggest all of you to listen to my words and _fuck off_ ,” Jaebum snaps, letting go of the woman’s wrist.

 

The women scoff, and before Jaebum could snarl at them for the umpteenth time, they’ve already fled. Jaebum kneels down and carries Jinyoung bridal-style, examining his body in the process. He notices a few bruises here and there and he can feel his heart aching at the sight of his baby getting injured, not to mention the fact that he’s crying as well. 

 

“This wasn’t supposed to happen,” Jaebum says, sighing. “I’m sorry, baby.”

 

Jinyoung places a hand on Jaebum’s cheek, caressing it softly. “It’s fine, Jaebum. We can always go some other time.”

 

“Should we go home? Or should we go to Jackson’s hospital?” Jaebum asks him.

 

“Let’s just go home. It’s not a major injury, anyway,” Jinyoung says, wrapping his arms around Jaebum’s neck and closing his eyes.

 

Jaebum helps Jinyoung sit, and he doesn’t miss the way Jinyoung winces every time he tries to move his left leg and right knee. Jaebum tries his best to keep his anger in. Jaebum then goes to sit on the driver’s seat and drives home as quick as possible. Jaebum parks his car, gets out and carries Jinyoung bridal-style to their bedroom. Jaebum lays Jinyoung down on the bed slowly and carefully, before heading out of the room to get the first-aid kit to treat Jinyoung’s wounds.

 

Jaebum returns with a first-aid kit in hand. He applies medicated oil gently to Jinyoung’s wounds so as to not hurt Jinyoung, but he didn’t miss the way Jinyoung visibly winced though he was already really gentle. He gritted his teeth in anger silently, swearing to make those women pay for what they did to his baby. As he’s too busy seething, he misses the way Jinyoung’s facial features soften right before he places a hand on Jaebum’s cheek.

 

“I’m okay, Jaebum,” Jinyoung reassures him. “I’m really okay.”

 

“No, you’re not,” Jaebum replies, gritting his teeth. “You’ve got bruises everywhere.”

 

“Jaebum, first of all, I don’t have bruises everywhere, silly,” Jinyoung says, chuckling.

 

“But you’re still injured-”

 

“Two, as long as I’m still breathing and I still have you and the baby, I’m more than okay,” Jinyoung adds, smiling.

 

Jaebum looks at Jinyoung, and he can’t help but marvel in his ethereal beauty. Jaebum’s convinced that Jinyoung must be an angel sent down to Earth by God himself. Even a simple smile from Jinyoung can make Jaebum’s day ten times better than it was.

 

“I love you,” Jaebum blurts out.

 

Jinyoung breaks into a huge grin. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so if anyone's wondering, chapters 1-4 will be fluff, fluff and more fluff ofc. hope you dont mind that the drama comes a little later :)
> 
> leave a kudos/comment if you want! we really appreciate it<3  
> \- jaeyoungs & jcebum
> 
> and if you guys want to be friends, my twitter is @jjaebvm! <3  
> \- jcebum
> 
> yell @ me on twt @kngjhyns if you wanna :3  
> \- jaeyoungs


	2. two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jackson proves to the world how beautiful Mark truly is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter~ this is quick because we've prewritten all the chapters, hehe. we hope you enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> _// word count: 1.9k //_

Meet Jackson Wang, 24 and CEO of the famous Wang Family Hospital. People at their mid-thirties wouldn’t usually be able to become a CEO, let alone the CEO of a famous hospital. Some people call him lucky, and some people call him hardworking. Some people even judge him for everything he has done to climb on top. Jackson has learned to cope with that, because honestly, their opinions don’t matter one bit. As long as he lives a successful and happy life with his wife, then that’s all that matters. He doesn’t need strangers criticizing him or his family at all.

Although Jackson has learned to cope with others’ clearly irrelevant opinions, his wife hasn’t. The both of them are currently inside of Jackson’s office. Jackson’s flipping through multiple sheets of documents while Mark sits on the white couch inside the room. Mark’s holding his phone in his hands, trying to hold back the tears that are threatening to fall down his face. He was scrolling through his phone when he came across a certain post. Curious, he clicked to view it. But maybe he shouldn’t have.

The post had comments that were all full of hatred. Multiple comments stated that Mark was ugly, fat, a slut, that he didn’t deserve to be with Jackson and whatnot. Mark isn’t a person who’s able to take negativity well, and combined with his pregnancy hormones, it definitely isn’t a good sight. He grips his phone, and his hands tremble even more every second. He inhales deeply and exhales shakily. The sound caused Jackson’s head to turn to Mark.

“Are you okay?” Jackson asks worriedly, to which Mark answers with complete silence.

“Babe, is something wrong?” Jackson stands up from his seat and walks over to Mark. He takes a seat beside Mark on the white couch and glances at his phone.

“Markie,” Jackson starts slowly. “You haven’t been reading hate comments again, have you?”

Mark stays quiet, and Jackson sighs. “Baby, you know yo-”

“No, I don’t,” Mark interrupts him. “I don’t know that I’m beautiful. I don’t know because I’m _not._ ”

“Babe, listen to me,” Jackson says seriously, grabbing Mark’s phone away from his wife’s hands and placing it on the table.

“I don’t want to, Jackson. It’s not the truth-”  
“Baby, can you even hear yourself talking?” Jackson asks in disbelief. “My words aren’t lies.”

“I know that,” Mark sniffs. “But I’m not beautiful, Jackson. You deserve better.”

“Baby, don’t say that,” Jackson says, intertwining Mark’s hands with his own. “You’re beyond beautiful. Your beauty is immeasurable. Not only are you beautiful physically, but your personality is charming as well. I love your little habits, too. I love your soft hair, I love your eyes, I love your nose, I love your lips. I love everything about you, baby. Have you forgotten my vows to you when I married you? I will love you and honor you for all the days of my life. And I mean it. Don’t you ever doubt my love for you for even a millisecond of your life.”

“Jackson,” Mark whimpers. “I love you. So much.”

Jackson gives Mark a wide smile, tugging Mark’s wrist closer so that Mark’s sitting on his lap now. Mark and Jackson are facing each other, and Jackson places a hand on Mark’s cheek. Jackson caresses Mark’s cheek softly, as if he’d break into a million pieces if he weren’t careful. Mark places his hands on either sides of Jackson’s shoulders, looking straight into Jackson’s eyes, and Jackson feels like his wife’s eyes are piercing through his soul.

“You’re so beautiful, you know that?” Jackson says, admiring the way his wife’s lips curl into a smile.

Mark can’t help but let out a giggle. “I know that now, thanks to you.”

“And you should remember it,” Jackson replies, placing his hands on Mark’s hips and pulling him closer. Their noses are touching, but even the close proximity can’t hide the faint blush on Mark’s cheeks.

“I love you,” Jackson states again, and before they can kiss each other passionately, someone knocks on the door. Jackson groans while Mark chuckles, opting for a little peck on Jackson’s cheek instead.

“You’re needed. Ask them to come in,” Mark tells him as he gets off of his lap. “I’ll still be here, you know. I won’t run away.”

“I won’t let you even if you will,” Jackson retorts, but he gives Mark a grin anyway.

“Sajangnim? I have some important papers to give to you,” the voice of one of his doctors is heard over the door.

“Come in,” Jackson replies, and both Jackson and Mark stand up.

“Mrs. Wang. It’s a pleasure to see you,” the doctor says with a genuine smile and a bow.

“Let’s have a seat,” Jackson says. “What papers do you have for me?”

“Ah, here.” The doctor hands him a bundle of papers. “There’s a well-known hospital in Shanghai that wants to offer a partnership. These papers are the documents you’ll sign if you accept their offer.”

“Shanghai? What do they focus on?” Jackson asks with an amused tone.

“They’re known for their doctors’ excellency at performing neurosurgery. Normal surgery, too,” the doctor explains.

“I’ll consider it,” Jackson states.

“Okay. The CEO’s email is somewhere in those documents. I’ll be off now, Sajangnim, Mrs. Wang. Have a good day!” the doctor says, bidding goodbye by standing up and bowing down to Jackson and Mark.

Once the doctor leaves the room, Mark turns to Jackson and raises an eyebrow. “You’ll consider it?”

“Yeah,” Jackson confirms, placing the papers on his desk. “We’re already partners with Jaebum and Yugyeom’s companies. Adding another one would be a little hectic.”

“Do you think the partnership with the Shanghai hospital will be as good as our partnership with Jaebum and Yugyeom?” Mark asks.

“We’ll see,” Jackson says, walking over to Mark’s sitting figure for the second time in the last hour. “For now, I just want to bask in my beautiful omega’s sweet scent.”

Mark blushes at his words and smacks Jackson’s arm in response. “Ew, stop being cheesy.”

Jackson only gives him his infamous hyena laugh in response, before he lightly pecks Mark’s lips, gathering his omega in his arms and sits on the couch. “You know you love it, though.”

Mark blushes for nth time. “Yeah, yeah. Consider yourself lucky that I love you.”

Jackson hums against his omega’s nape, hands wrapping around Mark’s waist and placing them on his omega’s baby bump, stroking it softly. “I love the both of you so much. So damn much, Markiepooh. Nothing will change that. Don’t forget that, okay?”

Mark breaks into a huge grin hearing his alpha’s words of comfort. “Okay. We love you too, Jackson.”

“Hey, babe? Can I borrow your phone for a few minutes?” Jackson asks after a few minutes of silence.

“Sure, I guess,” Mark says as he hands him his phone with a slightly confused face.

Not paying attention to Jackson’s actions, Mark closes his eyes and breathes in Jackson’s alpha scent. It soothes him a lot. Meanwhile, Jackson logs into his Instagram account on Mark’s phone. He scrolls through Mark’s gallery, and soon finds the perfect photo to post. Mark was wearing specs in the picture, his hair looking so soft and his facial features so mesmerizing. Jackson smiles to himself before he starts to type his caption.

_“To those of you who may not know already, he’s Mark Tuan. He’s the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen in this whole universe. His smiles could light up the whole New York City after dark. His beauty is out of this world, and I hope everyone can see that. For those of you who can’t or fail to do so, then I’m sorry for you.. There must be something wrong with your eyes. Because his beauty is truly immeasurable, and that fact is as clear as crystal. He’s the most important person in my life, and I can’t imagine being with someone else. I love him so much. Mark, baby, I want you to know I love you. Also, everyone, please continue to support Mark. He deserves the whole world and more. I love you, Mark. Never forget that.”_

Right after he hits the ‘post’ button and his news feed refreshes, his post is soon flooded with tons of comments. But one comment catches his eye.

_“lmao mark, such a weakling that you can’t even stand up for yourself and have your husband do so? man, you’re really something. i wasn’t wrong when i said you were weak. look at you. can’t even stand up for yourself, having your husband to do so for you. so pathetic.”_

Surprisingly, Jackson is calm about it. He pulls up the comment section, and leaves a comment.

_“To all of you who think Mark’s the pathetic and weak one, you are wrong. Because he is not. Unless your brain gears aren’t working. If anything happens to Mark, our baby, or both of them, I’ll make you pay for it with more than just your whole life. Stop harassing Mark, and that’s final. Thank you.”_

As he posts his comment, he logs out of his account, and returns Mark’s phone back to him. Mark opens one eye sleepily. “What’d you do?”

“Nothing,” Jackson singsongs. “You know I really love you, right?”

“Do you want something from me? Is that why you’re acting like this?” Mark jokes as Jackson places a kiss on his nose.

“Baby, come on. I just want to let you know I love you,” Jackson says.

“Yeah, yeah. I love you too,” Mark replies.

Jackson intertwines their hands and kisses Mark’s hand softly. “You’re the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. I love you so much, Mark Wang.”

“I thought we’ve gone over this already,” Mark chuckles. “But I love you so much too, Jackson Wang.”

Later that day, Mark finally understands Jackson’s earlier behaviour when he opens his Instagram and the first post on his news feed is Jackson’s. He could feel his heart swooning at the thought of Jackson doing that just for him.

Grinning, he strides over to Jackson and wraps his arms around his neck as he sits on Jackson’s lap. “Thanks babe. Love you.”

Jackson tears his eyes away from his document and raises his eyebrows at Mark, but nonetheless smiles as he cards his fingers through his dark locks. “Baby, why are you thanking me?”

Mark grins wider as he flashes his teeth at his alpha. “For that post. Love you, love you, love you.”

Jackson only smiles wider in response. “Silly, you don’t need to thank me. I’d still do it even if you weren’t being harassed, you really deserve the whole world, baby.” He ends off his sentence by pressing his lips to Mark’s.

When they pull away, there’s a light hue of pink decorating Mark’s cheeks and tears have pooled at the corners of his eyes. Upon seeing the tears, Jackson becomes alarmed and starts panicking.

“What’s wrong baby?” He asked softly, stroking Mark’s face lightly.

Mark buries his face into Jackson’s chest, shaking his head as he sobs violently. Though his words are slightly muffled, Jackson’s able to hear everything. “Nothing. I’m just grateful for you.”

Jackson smiles as he presses a kiss to Mark’s head. “I’m grateful for you too, baby. I can’t imagine my life without you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a kudos/comment if you want! we really appreciate it<3  
> ah, also, next chapter is yugbam~  
> \- jaeyoungs & jcebum
> 
> and if you guys want to be friends, my twitter is @jjaebvm! <3  
> \- jcebum


	3. three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bambam makes Yugyeom worry, but Yugyeom still loves him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> third chapter, and it's yugbam!! hehe
> 
> we hope you'll enjoy this fluff <3
> 
>  
> 
> _// word count: 2.4k //_

Bambam dashes out of Yugyeom’s office for the nth time in the past hour, face pale as he finally makes it to the washroom. Doubling over the oh so familiar porcelain bowl, he throws up whatever that was left in his stomach, seemingly weaker than before. He struggles to stand up right after flushing, legs almost giving out on him. For some reason, his vision starts getting blurry and hazy, and he barely makes it out of the stall to wash his hands. His insides feel like they were on fire as he tries to regulate his breathing. He tries to take in a deep breath, but failed as he feels his chest hurting and his insides twisting. Shaking his head, he tries to walk out of the washroom, back to his husband’s office.

 

Only he doesn’t get very far. About a few steps from the washroom, his head suddenly feels really heavy and everything around him feels like a blur. Before he knew it, he has collapsed on the floor, his face as white as a ghost.

 

One of his husband’s staff that was on the way to hand some documents to him had noticed him ever since he stepped out shakily from the washroom and before she could ask if he was alright, he had already collapsed on the ground.

 

She immediately runs to his side, signalling for another staff to go get the CEO, and to pass him the documents as well.

 

Seeing the situation, the other staff hurriedly takes the documents from her colleague and dashes the hallway down to the CEO’s office.

 

“Sa-sa-sajangnim!” She knocks on the door. When she hears Yugyeom’s approval to come in, she pushes the door open breathlessly.

 

“Sa-sa-sajangnim! Mrs. Kim co-collapsed on the floor and h-he doesn’t look w-well Sa-sajangnim! His face was really w-white-” Her sentence gets cut off with Yugyeom dashing out of his office, down the hallway to where his wife is.

 

Once he sees his wife’s limp body on the floor, he gets down on his knees and holds Bambam’s head in his hands carefully. He gently caresses Bambam’s left cheek with his right hand before intertwining the said hand with Bambam’s own. He then picks him up bridal-style, with Bambam’s arms wrapped weakly around Yugyeom’s neck.

 

“I’m going to the hospital,” Yugyeom states. “Take care of this building while I’m gone.”

 

“But Sajangnim, you have a meeting concerning the expansion of this dental clinic in 5 minutes-”

 

“Cancel it, please,” Yugyeom says, walking quickly to his car.

 

He places Bambam on the passenger’s seat carefully, letting out a shaky breath as he sees just how pale and weak his wife looks. He ponders for a moment, whether his wife’s current condition is his fault or not. He probably should’ve paid attention more.

 

Nevertheless, he goes into the driver seat and drives quickly to the Wang Family Hospital. He carries Bambam out from the car and into the hospital bridal-style (again). As soon as he steps foot in the hospital, two nurses approach him.

 

“Mr. Kim! What are you doing here today?” a nurse asks him.

 

“My wife. He collapsed earlier,” Yugyeom says. “Is Mr. Wang available right now? I would like him to do the check-up on my wife.”

 

The two nurses bow to Yugyeom before proceeding to call Jackson. Meanwhile, Jackson is inside his office with Mark, and Mark is being as distracting as ever with his ethereal beauty. To be frank, no matter what Mark does, Jackson will always find him beautiful and alluring. Like now, when Mark’s literally only sitting down with his legs crossed and reading a book.

 

“Sajangnim? Mr. Kim is here, and he requests for your presence. It’s concerning his wife,” Jackson hears one of the nurses say.

 

“I’ll be right there. Please assign them a VIP room,” Jackson tells her.

 

He hears the sound of feet shuffling on the floor, and he assumes that must be the nurse walking. Although, Mark also stands up and walks over to him.

 

“Let’s go, Jackson. We don’t want to keep them waiting,” Mark says, giving Jackson a gummy smile. _So cute_ , Jackson thinks. 

 

Jackson and Mark walk out of his office and into the elevator, heading for the VIP rooms. As soon as they reach the right part of the building, they’re greeted with the same nurse from before.

 

“Hello, Sajangnim, Mrs. Wang,” the nurse greets, bowing nearly 70 degrees. “Mr. and Mrs. Kim are in the second room down the hall.”

 

“Thank you,” Mark replies, to which the nurse acknowledges with a small smile.

 

They walk into the room mentioned, and just like what the nurse had told them, both Bambam and Yugyeom are inside of the room. 

 

Upon seeing Yugyeom’s worried face, Jackson walks over and gives Yugyeom a reassuring smile and a half hug, seemingly asking him not to worry so much about Bambam. He then presses his palm to Bambam’s forehead, and that causes a frown to appear on his face.

 

“What is it, hyung?” Yugyeom asks.

 

“Bambam’s temperature is higher than normal, and as we can physically see, he’s really pale and weak,” Jackson explains. “He fainted because he hasn’t been getting enough vitamins lately.”

 

“Ah, I see,” Yugyeom mumbles. “I should’ve paid more attention to his diet.”

 

“He’s on a _diet_? When he’s _pregnant_?” Mark asks, his eyebrows raising, feeling shocked by Yugyeom’s words. “You’re not serious, right?”

 

“Unfortunately, I am,” Yugyeom says bitterly. “I should’ve stopped him from continuing his diet ever since he threw up the first time.”

 

“When he wakes up, make sure he eats the vegetable soup that I’ll brew for him later. Also, make sure he drinks a glass of orange juice and eat at least one whole fruit,” Mark tells Yugyeom.

 

“Okay, hyung. Thank you,” Yugyeom says sincerely.

 

“It’s no problem, Yugyeom-ah,” Jackson replies.

 

“We’ll be back with some healthy and nourishing food,” Mark states, and soon, him and Jackson are out of the room.

 

Yugyeom lets out a shaky sigh as he looks at Bambam’s weak body on the hospital bed. He grabs ahold of Bambam’s right hand and encloses it with his own two hands. Even with the current situation, he can’t help but smile at how small Bambam’s hand feels in his.

 

“Bammie, please wake up soon,” Yugyeom whispers softly. “I miss you.”

 

As if his words were a wish and a genie was in front of him, he hears his wife letting out a few coughs and a groan. He opens his eyes slowly, gaining consciousness before proceeding to look at his husband.

 

“Hey, Gyeom-ah,” Bambam says, smiling softly yet weakly. “I’m here.”

 

Yugyeom leans forward to plant a kiss on Bambam’s forehead, cheeks, nose, and finally his lips. “You’re up. You scared me, you know.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Bambam replies, his voice cracking a bit.

 

“No, you shouldn’t be sorry. I’m the one who’s sorry, baby,” Yugyeom says, intertwining their hands again. “I should’ve paid more attention to your diet.”

 

“Honestly, Yugyeom-” Bambam’s words are cut off with Yugyeom placing his index finger on his lips.

 

“Speaking of the diet, I won’t allow you to continue with it. It’s making you sick, and I don’t like it,” Yugyeom states.

 

“But I have to do it. A fashion designer has to be slim and thin and stuff so clients won’t make comments about the sizes and criticize the designer and-”

 

“Bam. Listen to me. You’re pregnant, okay? Gaining a bit of weight is inevitable, but you shouldn’t go on a diet at all just to lose weight or whatever. You’re beautiful just the way you are, okay baby? Doesn’t matter what others say, you’re pregnant and you shouldn’t lose weight at all. You should eat more. Okay, baby?” Yugyeom interjects.

 

“I’ll try,” Bambam says softly with a little blush on his cheeks. “For you, and for our baby.”

 

“Do it for yourself too, baby,” Yugyeom reminds him with a smile.

 

“I’m hungry,” Bambam pouts. “Get me food, please?”

 

“Mark hyung will be here soon with a glass of orange juice and a vegetable soup. Just wait for a while, okay baby?” Yugyeom says, placing a kiss on his forehead.

 

Meanwhile, Jackson and Mark are walking down the hallway with Jackson’s hand resting on Mark’s hip and a faint blush decorating Mark’s cheeks. Jackson’s always touchy in public, so Mark isn’t surprised one bit with the public display of affection, but it never fails to make him blush every single time.

 

“Hey babe-” Jackson’s words are cut off by the sounds of feet shuffling across the floor quite loudly.

 

“Mark hyung, Jackson!” Jinyoung shouts happily with a smile on his face as he waves excitedly at the two.

 

“Jinyoung-ah!” Mark shouts back eagerly as they run towards each other.

 

“Their mood swings are sure something,” Jackson comments, amused.

 

“Tell me about it,” Jaebum says, groaning. “One minute he’s begging for candy, and the next he wants to visit you guys in the hospital.”

 

“Maybe your child’s going to be a doctor someday, who knows,” Jackson replies, snickering.

 

“Hey, are Yugyeom and Bambam here too?” Jinyoung asks.

 

“They’re in the second VIP room. Bam’s sick,” Jackson explains.

 

“Sick? I told him not to diet! That boy, seriously…” Jinyoung sighs.

 

The four of them head toward the second VIP room in the hospital with a vegetable soup and an orange juice in Mark’s hands. They open the door, only to be greeted by Yugyeom resting his head on their intertwined fingers and Bambam looking at him like he’s his whole world.

 

Jinyoung can’t help but coo at the way Bambam looks at Yugyeom. Meanwhile, Jaebum clears his throat albeit too loudly, making their presence known to the two in the room, and snapping Jinyoung out of his trance.

 

“So cute!” Jinyoung squeals. “Yah, Im Jaebum, why can’t you be sweet like that?”

 

“I swear to God,” Jaebum groans, to which Jackson replies with his infamous hyena laugh.

 

Yugyeom opens his eyes and gives a little smile to his hyungs. He straightens his posture before clearing his throat.

 

“Hi hyungs,” Yugyeom greets them. “About Bambam’s food-”

 

“Here,” Mark says, placing the vegetable soup and orange juice on top of the little table in the room.

 

“I still feel weak,” Bambam complains as he sees the food. “Hyungggggggg, can I not eat that..?”

 

“Bam-ah,” Jinyoung starts, placing one of his hands on his hips. “You know you have to eat it.”

 

“But hyung,” Bambam whines.

 

“Come on, baby. Do it for us and the baby,” Yugyeom encourages, and Bambam sighs in defeat.

 

“Fine,” Bambam grumbles, holding the spoon in his right hand.

 

Yugyeom grins as he watches his omega eat the vegetable soup until it’s finished. He also watches the way Bambam’s cheeks hollow a little while drinking the carton of orange juice.

 

“I’m done,” Bambam declares with a triumphant grin.

 

“You can be discharged tomorrow. For now, we’ll keep you here just in case anything happens again,” Jackson explains.

 

Jaebum walks forward, closer to the bed, and places a hand on Bambam’s shoulder. “Rest up, okay?”

 

“Thanks, hyung,” Bambam replies, smiling.

 

“Hey, Youngjae wants to video call us,” Jinyoung says, pressing on the green button on his phone. “Hi sunshine!”

 

“Hyung, seriously,” Youngjae complains, but smiles nevertheless. “Hey everyone!”

 

“How’s life, Youngjae-ah?” Jaebum asks.

 

“It’s great, actually. I’m releasing a new edition for December and I just can’t wait!” Youngjae answers excitedly.

 

“Found anyone yet?” Jackson asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

 

Youngjae merely rolls his eyes. “Whatever, hyung. Bam-ah, why are you on a hospital bed? Are you okay?”

 

“I am now. I just fainted, it’s not a big deal-”

 

“Not a big deal? Bam-ah, you seriously need to pay more attention to your health,” Youngjae scolds. “Anyway, I just called to know how’s everyone doing.”

 

“Well I’m doing fine, save for the fact that Jaebum won’t act as cute as Yugyeom does with Bambam to me,” Jinyoung pouts, sticking his tongue out at his husband.

 

Jaebum groans for the nth time that day at Jinyoung’s words. He runs a hand through his hair before messing it up. “Jinyoung, I told you-”

 

“If you guys weren’t married, I’d say you guys look like a married couple, but since you’re already married, I can’t,” Youngjae says, laughing. 

 

“Yah, you brat, do you wanna die?” Jaebum threatens Youngjae, but there’s a hint of him joking evident in his tone. Youngjae only laughs harder in response.

 

“I want to stay a little longer, but unfortunately I have another photoshoot to do in about 3 minutes,” Youngjae states, sighing. “I’ll see you guys later!”

 

“Love you, sunshine!” Jinyoung says with a grin, earning him a smile from Youngjae in response.

 

“Bye hyungs! Bam-ah, take care of yourself, okay? Also, Gyeom-ah, remember to look after Bam, okay?” Youngjae reminds them.

 

“Yes, hyung. We’ll see you once you’re back from your trip overseas!” Yugyeom says, and everyone soon waves at the camera.

 

“Hey, do you think Youngjae’s hiding something?” Mark asks, tilting his head.

 

“Our sunshine?” Jinyoung asks back. “No-”

 

“I think so,” Jaebum says, and Jackson hums in agreement. “He said ‘whatever’ instead of ‘no’. That’s a sign for something.”

 

“He’s finally met someone!” Jinyoung squeals.

 

“You treat Youngjae like he’s your own child,” Jaebum comments, but everyone knows there isn’t any form of bite in his sentence. Instead, it’s full of admiration and love.

 

“Isn’t Youngjae hyung technically your love child though?” Bambam asks, tilting his head innocently.

 

“Jin-young-jae-bum,” Jackson says slowly. “Holy shit, you’re right!”

 

“Hey! No swearing,” Mark complains, hitting his husband on the back of his head.

 

“Ow! Why are you so violent?” Jackson mumbles, rubbing the back of his head repeatedly.

 

Soon, the whole room erupts in a loud fit of laughter. There’s 3 married couples in the room, after all. What more could anyone possibly expect?

 

The laughter is only short-lived though, when a nurse pops her head in with an apologetic look on her face. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but Mr. Wang, you have a few patients that are requesting your presence.”

Right as she finishes her sentence, Jaebum’s phone rings with a text, asking him to get back to settle some more important documents.

“We’ll see you tomorrow, Bam-ah. Rest well!” Everyone bids Yugyeom and Bambam goodbye as they leave the room albeit reluctantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a kudos/comment if you want! we really appreciate it<3  
> next chapter is youngco (youngjaexcoco) and we hope you'll like it :)  
> \- jaeyoungs & jcebum
> 
> and if you guys want to be friends, my twitter is @jjaebvm! <3  
> \- jcebum


	4. four.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Soojung is quite literally one of the photographs of Youngjae's happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fourth fluffy chapter, for cocojae! so we felt a little weird to use "coco" while writing, so we made a name for coco ; lee soojung. hope you guys dont mind too much! also, if you guys can't picture coco as a woman or girl, she's basically aoa's seolhyun :) enjoy reading!
> 
>  
> 
> _// word count: 1.3k //_

“Yes that’s right! Turn to your left a bit, Soojung-ah, yes that’s right! Stay still! Smile!” Youngjae orders as he takes multiple shots of his model.

 

Soojung, or better known as Coco in the modeling business, sends a little smirk to the camera (or rather the photographer himself).

 

“Don’t you like my dress, Youngjae-ah?” she asks with doe-like eyes.

 

“Hey, I’m older, you know,” Youngjae reminds her.

 

“Whatever. You can’t be proud of being old,” Soojung replies, tilting her head to the opposite direction so Youngjae can take her pictures in various different angles.

 

“Seriously,” Youngjae mutters under his breath.

 

“Youngjae oppa, don’t you like my dress?” Soojung asks again, but this time crossing one of her legs over the other as she sits on the chair provided for the photoshoot.

 

She’s wearing a silk, black dress that hugs her curves perfectly. The dress has a slit as well, and Soojung barely catches the faint gulp Youngjae makes as he takes another shot.

 

“Don’t you like my hairstyle too?” Soojung asks as she twirls her black wavy hair with her hands.

 

Youngjae visibly gulps again. He scolds himself internally, willing himself to stop getting distracted and instead focus on taking the photos.

He snaps a few more, with Soojung alternating poses with every few shots, before he finally calls it a day.

As Soojung goes off to change and clean off her makeup, Youngjae bows and thanks all the staff for their hard work. He also stays behind to help the staff place back all the props and tools that were used for the photoshoot, since he is waiting for Soojung.

 

Soojung emerges out of the dressing room a few minutes later, decked in her normal clothes, and she bounces as she makes her way to Youngjae, who is alone by now.

Youngjae gives her a kiss on her forehead as she approaches him, and when he pulls away, a smile decorates his face.

“Hey, princess. Ready to go now?” Soojung giggles at the use of the pet name, nodding in response.

 

“Oppa,” She starts. Youngjae hums in response. “I’m hungry.. Can we go and eat now?”

 

“Of course, princess,” Youngjae replies with a smile. “Anything for you.”

 

The next day, they have another photoshoot. The photoshoot yesterday and today are part of the same season, but with different poses, clothes, as well as makeup. This season is long-awaited by everyone, so it would be natural that they would expect the best. Since Youngjae’s the boss, he took on the job.

 

It’s 15 minutes before the photoshoot, and Youngjae receives a call. He immediately picks it up, not bothering to look at the caller ID first.

 

“Hello?” he greets.

 

“Did you not look at the caller ID again?” he hears his girlfriend say over the line.

 

“Whatever, Soojung-ah,” Youngjae says. “Why are you calling? We only have 15 minutes left.”

 

“That’s the problem. I can’t choose an outfit,” Soojung tells him, and he can basically see the pout on her face.

 

“Don’t you have your stylists to do that for you?” Youngjae asks.

 

“I gave them a day off today,” Soojung answers, and Youngjae inwardly groans. _Of all days, why did she make them take a break today?_

 

“You did it on purpose, didn’t you?” Youngjae asks, although he already knows the answer. He hears Soojung giggling on the other end of the line.

 

“Come on, oppa. Won’t you help your princess out?” Soojung says.

 

Youngjae inhales deeply. “I’ll be there.”

 

“Thank you, oppa,” Soojung says, squealing.

 

Youngjae places his phone back in his pocket before walking towards Soojung’s dressing room. He stands in front of the door for a moment. He’s having a war with himself, whether he should help Soojung or not, because he knows that once he’s inside the room, Soojung could do something that would surprise him.

 

Before he can ponder on his thoughts any further, the door opens and he is greeted with his girlfriend still wearing normal clothes with a smile on her face. “Oppa, you actually listened to me.”

 

Youngjae looks away from Soojung, his heart beating a little too quick than normal. _Dammit heart, control yourself. It’s just a smile- but a really pretty one too._

 

Soojung grabs ahold of Youngjae’s wrist and drags him inside, closing the door behind him as well. She then starts taking out a few dresses, the colors ranging from pure, angelic white to a sultry red. Youngjae looks at the three dresses in her hands, taking a mental note that Soojung’s probably addicted to dresses with slits. She changes into the long, white dress that has lace for the top part, a golden belt, as well as multiple layers of lace for the bottom and honestly, it looks like something a greek goddess would wear.

 

“What do you think of this dress?” Soojung asks, twirling a bit.

 

“What’s this season’s theme again?” Youngjae asks out loud, inwardly scolding himself for forgetting.

 

“Alluring,” Soojung says, flipping her hair a little before giving an air kiss to Youngjae.

 

“O-Oh, right,” Youngjae stutters, a bit flustered by Soojung’s actions.

 

“Do you like it?” Soojung asks, but Youngjae stays quiet and just continues to look at her. She smirks.

 

“I guess not.” Before Youngjae could muster up a word to stop her from changing to another dress, it’s too late. She’s slipped off the white dress already, and has moved on to the red one.

 

The red dress that she hand-picked herself has a low cut at the back side, as well as lace as the top part and silk for the bottom part of the dress. Her long, wavy black hair seems like it’s dancing from all the twirling she’s doing for her photographer boyfriend.

 

Youngjae visibly gulps for the nth time. _Goddamnit, when will she stop doing these things_ , he inwardly groans.

 

“This l-looks fi-fine. Wear th-this.” He stutters.

 

Soojung smirks at his stutters. “Okay~” There is a drop of honey and a sultry tone to her voice, and Youngjae groans under his breath. _Why is she my girlfriend again?_

 

Just as he is about to leave the dressing room, Soojung grabs his wrist, and when he turns around, she has a pout decorating her face. “Wait, oppa~ Don’t leave yet! I still need you to help me with my hair.”

 

“Your hair looks fine already,” Youngjae tells her, looking at how flawless her long, wavy black hair is, falling down her shoulders gracefully.

 

“Hm, if you say so,” Soojung says, wrapping her arms around Youngjae’s neck.

 

“Soojung-ah, what are you-” His words are cut off by Soojung’s warm lips on his own. He closes his eyes and kisses back not long after. His hands make its way around her waist, holding her gently.

 

When they finally break away from the kiss, their foreheads touch. “5 minutes. We only have that much.”

 

“Ah, what a pity,” Soojung sighs, placing a quick peck on Youngjae’s lips. “I really want to spend more time with you.”

 

Youngjae lets out a shaky breath. “We can do that once we’re done. For the next hour or so, your beauty is needed for some other people, other than me.”

 

“But aren’t you jealous of them?” Soojung asks, playing with Youngjae’s hair at the back of his neck.

 

“Hm, sometimes, yeah. But I know it’s what you have to do,” Youngjae says, giving her a smile. “Now let’s go, before anyone suspects something.”

 

“They probably already know by now, so we don’t need to hide,” Soojung tells him.

 

“Better safe than sorry,” Youngjae replies, winking as he offers his hand for her to take. “Let’s go now, my princess.”

 

“Why call me your princess when you’re already my king?” Soojung asks him innocently with a sly smile. 

 

“You’ll be my queen soon enough,” Youngjae says, and he can’t help but laugh when he sees a blush creep on Soojung’s cheeks. “You’re so cute.”

 

Soojung takes Youngjae’s hand, but is surprised when he places a kiss on it while closing his eyes. Youngjae opens one eye to look at Soojung’s reaction, and he can’t help the grin from forming as he sees her blush deepen.

 

“I love you, princess,” Youngjae tells her, intertwining their hands.

 

“Whatever,” Soojung says, looking away. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> something's gonna happen in chapter 5, although it doesn't seem like it, seeing as the four chapters we've posted are all basically fluff. still, please anticipate it!
> 
> leave a kudos/comment if you want! we really appreciate it<3  
> \- jaeyoungs & jcebum
> 
> and if you guys want to be friends, my twitter is @jjaebvm! <3  
> \- jcebum


	5. five.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are two types of 'hot'. One, hot as in attractive, and two, hot as in temperature. And temperatures aren't the only ones that get a little heated sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please excuse the summary i suck HAHAHA  
> \- jcebum
> 
> but anyway, we hope you guys will enjoy reading this! <3  
> \- jaeyoungs & jcebum
> 
>  
> 
> _// word count: 1.9k //_

“Jinyoung-ah, wait up!” Jaebum shouted as Jinyoung runs carelessly towards the building as soon as he gets out of the car. Jinyoung pays no attention to Jaebum’s words, only continuing to run. Jaebum sighs as he catches up to Jinyoung. “Jinyoung-ah, slow down. You shouldn’t be running. It isn’t good for you and the baby, and you know it. You might trip-”

 

His words are proven to be true when Jinyoung trips over a rock. Thankfully, just as Jinyoung is about to fall, Jaebum catches him. There’s a little blush decorating his cheeks as he grips Jaebum’s shirt tightly.

 

“Jinyoung-ah, I already told you-” Jinyoung cuts him off with a little kiss. He flashes his infamous whiskered-grin at his husband when he pulls away.

 

“Thank you Jaebumie,” Jinyoung whispers in his ears with a giggle before Jaebum lets go of Jinyoung.

 

As Jinyoung continues on walking instead of running, Jaebum shakes his head and follows right behind him. _His mood swings are going to take a toll on me._ Suddenly, Jaebum hears Jinyoung scream. His eyes widen immediately, crouching down to look at his wife in worry.

 

“Jinyoung-ah, what happened, what-”

 

“Oh I’m sorry, didn’t see you there,” an unfamiliar voice says from the other direction, causing Jaebum to turn his head.

 

“You bumped into him on purpose,” Jaebum growls.

 

“You have no evidence to back your statement up,” the woman says a matter-of-factly with her hands crossed, tutting.

 

Jaebum decides to ignore the woman and help his wife up carefully. He scans Jinyoung’s body and sighs in relief when he sees that he isn’t injured at all.

 

Jinyoung makes eye-contact with the woman, and his face turns sour. He grabs ahold of his husband’s hands. “Let’s just go, Jaebum.”

 

“Ah, you’re probably going to beg the boss to keep your job, won’t you?” the woman says, laughing. “It’s not a surprise, seeing as you’ve gained so much weight since the last time I saw you.”

 

Jinyoung stops in his tracks and turns to look at her. He’s just about to defend himself when she fires more insults at him.

 

“My, my, look at you. So fat.. Why is a CEO even with you, hm? Did you pay him? Or did you sleep with him?” she asks rudely, shaking her head as well to prove her point. “You’re such a slut, going around sleeping with men like this. You’re basically useless in this modeling agency. I don’t see why the boss still keeps you.”

 

Jinyoung tries to blink back the tears that are forming at the corners of his eyes, but it doesn’t work. The tears are already flowing down his cheeks. He grits his teeth before unleashing his wrath.

 

“Good to know that you’re still as bitchy and amateur as ever,” Jinyoung bites back, trying to keep his voice stable. “And I see you still haven’t surpassed any of my seasons’ sales.”

 

“How dare you speak to me like that?” She says, fuming.

 

“And what about you? Speaking to your sunbae with no manners,” Jinyoung retorts.

 

“Why you-” the woman raises her hand and just before it could come in contact with Jinyoung’s cheek, a hand wraps itself around her wrist and yanks her away.

 

As she’s being yanked away, Jinyoung’s full out crying now, his head tucked under Jaebum’s chin as his husband whispers sweet nothings in his ear, rubs a comforting hand up and down his back while the other hand cards his fingers through Jinyoung’s hair, stroking it softly. Jaebum glares at the woman, but his anger dissipates a little once his eyes land on a familiar face; _Youngjae._

 

“Yah! Why did you even do that?! Honestly, stop being so reckless for once!” Youngjae hisses at the woman, while she merely rolls her eyes and huffs in annoyance.

 

“All I ever said was the truth, why should _I_ be yelled at?” she asks with irritation.

 

“The truth? My God,” Youngjae mutters a swear word under his breath, before dragging her over to Jaebum. “I’m really sorry, hyung. She’s just one of my models. She’s not usually this rude. I’m so, so sorry.”

 

“ _Hyung_? Do the two of you know each other?” she asks, her interest piquing.

 

“Apologize. _Now_ ,” Youngjae tells her, completely ignoring her previous question.

 

“Why should I?” She asks stubbornly. “I did nothing majorly wrong.”

 

“You yelled at your sunbae. No, you _bad-mouthed_ your sunbae. And you’re saying you did nothing majorly wrong?” Youngjae asks back in disbelief. “Apologize now, before I throw curse words around this room. It wouldn’t be a pretty sight. I’m sure you don’t want that to happen.”

 

“Fine, whatever,” the woman grumbles. “I’m sorry that your ‘wife’ is such a-”

 

Youngjae’s grip on her wrist tightens, and she curses. “Do it properly, with _manners_.”

 

“I’m sorry I bad-mouthed your wife,” the woman finally says. “Now if you’ll excuse me- no actually you don’t need to because I don’t need any of your permissions- I have a photoshoot to do and finish. So, I’ll gladly take my leave now.”

 

As she walks away, Youngjae sighs as he turns back to Jaebum. “I’m really, really, really sorry hyung. Jinyoung hyung, are you alright?” When Jinyoung doesn’t reply him and instead sobs harder into Jaebum’s chest, Youngjae feels even more guilty than he was before.

 

“Hey hyung, what about, um, barbeque this weekend?” Youngjae offers as he places a hand on Jinyoung’s shoulder. “I’ll um, I’ll even introduce.. _Someone_.”

 

Jinyoung turns his head a bit to face Youngjae. “Your girlfriend?”

 

“Yeah,” Youngjae confirms, managing a small smile.

 

“...Okay,” Jinyoung agrees, flashing a little smile of his own. “Okay, sunshine. Okay.”

 

“I hope you’re okay, hyung,” Youngjae says sincerely, gripping Jinyoung’s shoulder a little tighter. “But anyway, what are you guys here for?”

 

“He wants to speak with you about his job,” Jaebum answers for Jinyoung, still rubbing his back.

 

Youngjae’s eyes widen. “Hyung, you can’t be serious-”

 

“I’m quitting, Youngjae-ah,” Jinyoung says, smiling. “I’m planning on pursuing my career as an actor instead of a model. Besides, after this little bundle of joy is finally born, I may not be able to do photoshoots as often.”

 

“But isn’t it the same as acting? I mean, you probably wouldn’t be able to act a lot due to taking care of the baby,” Youngjae replies.

 

“Being a model has requirements, and it’ll take a long time before I actually fit the requirements after I have the little one. Plus, right after this little one’s born, it needs time to adjust to the environment so it’ll take months. During that time, I’ll be losing out on a lot more opportunities. Being an actor is much easier, anyway. It’s not as stressful as being a model.”

 

“But-but hyung, the agency can’t do without you! Please stay..” Youngjae tries begging.

 

“I’m sorry, Youngjae-yah. But we’ve discussed this for a while now, and this is the conclusion we’ve come to. Like Jinyoungie said, it’s going to take some time before he can work as model again after he has the little one. Also, it wouldn’t be nice to trouble you to keep giving him his salary when he hasn’t done anything,” Jaebum speaks up as he smiles softly and fondly at Jinyoung burying his face deep into his chest.

 

“...Okay, hyung. I understand,” Youngjae says, smiling a bit sadly. “But if you ever want to go back to modeling, the job’s always open.”

 

“Thank you, sunshine,” Jinyoung whispers softly. “Really, thank you.”

 

“I’ll miss you, hyung,” Youngjae admits, and he doesn’t realize he’s actually tearing up until Jaebum pulls him closer so that they’re now in a group hug.

 

Jinyoung’s motherly instincts kick in once he sees Youngjae’s tears, immediately wrapping his arms around the younger man and hugging him close. Jinyoung knows he’s always been like a second mother to Youngjae, and to have him quit like that, he knows how heartbroken Youngjae must feel. He’ll be further away from his second mother, and that hurts both of them.

 

“Hyung, I’m sorry,” Youngjae breathily says. “Your shirt’s wet now.”

 

“It’s okay, Youngjae-yah. It’s okay,” Jinyoung hushes him, stroking his brown locks.

 

“I really, really love you, hyung. You know that, right?” Youngjae asks him although he knows the answer already.

 

“Of course I do, sunshine. I love you too,” Jinyoung replies, flashing a smile to his husband who’s standing just a few inches away from them.

 

Jaebum tightens the hold his arms have that are around both Jinyoung and Youngjae. Even though Youngjae isn’t their immediate child, it feels like it, and Jaebum’s unsurprisingly happy about it.

 

“We’ll visit you, don’t worry,” Jaebum reassures Youngjae. “You can always visit us too. You know where we live.”

 

“I’ll still miss hyung very much,” Youngjae pouts.

 

“Hyung will miss you too, Youngjae,” Jinyoung says, pressing a motherly kiss to his forehead. “Now go, you have a photoshoot to handle.”

 

“He’s all grown up now, isn’t he?” Jaebum says after a while, arms wrapping around Jinyoung’s smaller frame from behind, pressing a chaste kiss to the side of his head.

 

Jinyoung nods. “Look at my precious sunshine,” As he says that, his hormones start acting up, and before he knows it, he’s crying again.

 

Jaebum only gives him a soft smile as he walks round to embrace Jinyoung from the front. He caresses his hair gently and lovingly, before saying those words that Jinyoung really needs to hear right now.

 

“Baby, he’s an adult. He can take care of himself, but that doesn’t mean he no longer loves you. In fact, he loves you even more now. You’re like his second mother. He’ll never forget you,” Jaebum tells him.

 

“I’ll miss him,” Jinyoung admits in-between sobs.

 

“Hey, hey, stop crying now. Youngjae wouldn’t want you to cry,” Jaebum reminds him, and Jinyoung almost immediately stops crying.

 

“You’re right,” Jinyoung says after a while, giving his husband a small smile. “No matter what, he’s still my precious sunshine, and he won’t forget me, either.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a kudos/comment if you want! we really appreciate it<3  
> \- jaeyoungs & jcebum
> 
> and if you guys want to be friends, our twitters are:  
> jaeyoungs: kngjhyns  
> jcebum: jjaebvm


	6. six.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hyungs, Gyeom-ah, Bam-ah, meet my girlfriend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so long holy shit wtf we seriously thought it wouldn't get to 3k. damn.
> 
> enjoy reading!
> 
>  
> 
> _// word count: 3.2k //_

“What was that about having a barbeque?” Jackson asks as he opens his eyes, trying to get his face visible to the others without having to completely remove his head from Mark’s lap.

 

“Just sit properly, won’t you?” Mark says, chuckling as Jackson reluctantly does as told.

 

“Anyway, about that barbeque,” Yugyeom starts, changing the subject back on track. “When are we having it?”

 

“How about this weekend?” Youngjae suggests.

 

“You mean tomorrow? ‘Cause, you know, tomorrow’s a Saturday,” Bambam says.

 

“Yeah, I mean tomorrow,” Youngjae confirms, laughing a bit.

 

“Where’s the place?” Jaebum asks.

 

“Well I was thinking-” Youngjae’s words are cut off by Mark’s own.

 

“My restaurant! We can do it at my restaurant,” Mark shouts in excitement. “I’ll make sure the whole place will be reserved just for us.”

 

“That’s great! The food’s free as well, right?” Jinyoung says giddily, his thoughts going to the amount of tasty food he would get to eat tomorrow night.

 

“I may be your friend, but that doesn’t mean it’s free,” Mark replies, laughing. “I still have to pay my employees, you know.”

 

“I was joking, anyway,” Jinyoung says, grinning.

 

“Anyway, Youngjae-ah, I heard you finally found someone,” Jackson says, wiggling his eyebrows and letting out his infamous hyena laugh.

 

“Yeah,” Youngjae admits with a little blush on his cheeks.

 

“Ooh hyung! When can we see her?” Bambam shouts in excitement.

 

“Tomorrow,” Youngjae says with a grin. “You’ll meet her tomorrow.”

 

“Ah, I bet Youngjae hyung picked someone with good assets,” Yugyeom thinks out loud, earning a hit on the back of his head from his wife.

 

“Yah, are you trying to make me jealous?” Bambam says as Yugyeom rubs the back of his head repeatedly.

 

“Hm, I bet she really does have great assets,” Jinyoung states, agreeing with Yugyeom’s earlier statement.

 

“Whatever, hyung,” Youngjae says, rolling his eyes. “Anyway, I have a photoshoot to finish. See you guys tomorrow!”

 

Everyone bids goodbye to each other, and soon continues with their own business. Jackson lays back down on the couch with his head on Mark’s lap, while Mark’s hands are carding through Jackson’s hair. Jackson hums in contentment, closing his eyes as he feels sleep consuming him.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Yugyeom wakes up to the smell of his wonderful partner’s scent; vanilla and everything sweet. He takes in the sight of his wife’s sleeping form, and a small smile makes its way onto his face as he thinks of how thankful he is to be blessed with his wife. He lightly runs his finger up and down Bambam’s face, before he starts peppering Bambam’s faces with kisses everywhere, starting from the top of his head, to his forehead, both eyelids, his nose, his chin, his jaw, and finally, his lips. As his own lips leave Bambam’s, the latter stirs awake and rubs the sleep out of his eyes as he sits up.

 

“Cute,” Yugyeom mutters to himself as he looks at his wife letting out a little yawn.

 

“What time is it?” Bambam asks, trying to blink away the sleep completely.

 

“Mm, seven-forty,” Yugyeom says. “It’s still too early. Come back to bed with me.”

 

“Mmmff, don’t wanna,” Bambam replies.

 

Yugyeom reaches for Bambam’s wrist and drags him back to the bed, wrapping his strong arms around his omega’s small waist, hands resting on his small bump.

 

“Look, see? Even the baby wants to keep on sleeping,” Yugyeom says, rubbing Bambam’s stomach gently.

 

“You don’t know that,” Bambam scoffs.

 

“Of course I do. I’m its dad,” Yugyeom tells him, grinning from ear to ear.

 

Bambam scoffs again, but there’s a small smile decorating his face. “Whatever you say.”

Yugyeom smiles against the nape of his omega. He leans closer to Bambam’s ear, and he whispers, “You’re going to be the best mom ever, Bam. You’re the greatest thing that has happened to me besides our baby. I’m so glad I have you, Kunpimook Bhuwakul. I love you, more than anything in this world.”

 

Bambam’s smile grows wider, and he can’t help but intertwine their fingers together. He closes his eyes again and sighs happily, mentally thanking everyone in this whole universe for his husband and baby.

 

“I love you, Bam-ah,” Yugyeom says against the skin near his wife’s ear, causing Bambam to shiver a little. “Don’t you ever forget that.”

 

“I love you too, Gyeomie. So much,” Bambam replies back before drifting off to sleep once more.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“Oppa! Come here!” Soojung shouts as Youngjae inwardly groans for the nth time today.

 

Youngjae pads over to where she is, and when she sees him approaching, she grins as she holds up different dresses. “Oppa, which do you think looks nicer?”

 

“Whichever, because you make everything look good,” Youngjae says truthfully, and he smirks as he sees the blush that makes its way onto her cheeks.

 

“Still, I want to impress people,” Soojung tells him. “Which color should I go with?”

 

“You should use white, because you’re an angel sent from heaven,” Youngjae jokes, earning a playful slap to his chest from his girlfriend.

 

“I’m no angel, darling,” Soojung says, licking her lips. “And you know that too.”

 

“Why wouldn’t I, with all the seducing and everything?” Youngjae asks, chuckling a bit.

 

“I’ll change then,” Soojung states out loud, blowing a kiss to Youngjae before going to the covered area in the room.

 

She walks out, wearing the white dress she had held in her hands just minutes before. The dress reaches just above her knee and has laced long sleeves and a thin golden belt, too. She has her hair in its usual hairstyle; long, black and wavy, just the way Youngjae always likes it on her.

 

“Now, for shoes,” she starts, walking over to the racks of shoes she has inside the room. “Should it be white too? Or a bit golden to match the belt?”

 

“White, definitely,” Youngjae says, grabbing a pair of white heels from the various choices on the racks. Soojung giggles as he hands her the selected pair of heels and blows a few more air kisses to her boyfriend. “Thanks, oppa~”

 

“I’m as tall as you now,” Soojung singsongs, grinning at her boyfriend.

 

“No, not really,” Youngjae says, flashing her a smile of his own.

 

“You’re so mean,” Soojung pouts playfully.

 

“After all I’ve done for you?” Youngjae asks, faking hurt. Soon enough, the both of them are laughing hard.

 

Soojung kisses Youngjae softly. “Love you.”

 

“Love you too, princess,” Youngjae says as he wraps his arms around Soojung’s waist lovingly.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“Jae-oh.” Jinyoung immediately cuts his sentence as he sees his husband. _God damn it, why does he look so good?_ He thinks to himself. Turning around to look at himself in the mirror, he suddenly feels insecure of how he looks, compared to Jaebum. _He looks so good… and I look like crap.. Gosh I better change into something nicer.. Won’t he be a laughing stock if I walk beside him dressed like this? Aish.. I’m so ugly.._

 

He is so lost in his thoughts that he doesn’t notice Jaebum entering the room until he feels a familiar pair of strong arms wrapping around his waist. “Baby, why are you standing here, hm?”

 

Jinyoung sighs. “It’s no-nothing.” He stutters, not wanting Jaebum to care about even such a small matter like this.

 

Jaebum furrows his eyebrows in response. “Bullshit. Anyone can tell you’re lying. Baby, what’s wrong? You know you can tell me everything, right?”

 

Jinyoung only shakes his head. “It’s really not a big deal.”

 

“Jinyoung-ah,” Jaebum starts with a soft tone. “You’re beautiful, you know that. You don’t need to care about what others might think. You’re already beautiful as you are now, so just stay like this. I love you, baby.”

 

“Jaebumie…” Jinyoung mutters with quivering lips. “I’m sorry. I’m really, really sorry.”

 

“Why are you sorry, love? No need to be sorry,” Jaebum says, chuckling slightly as he presses a kiss to the side of Jinyoung’s neck.

 

“I’m sorry for always burdening you,” Jinyoung tells him with a sigh.

 

“Baby, you’ve never been a burden to me, nor will you ever. You’re more than enough for the world, and you’re beyond perfect to me. You are the one star that shines through my darkest days. Don’t think lowly of yourself, alright? I love you so much, more than how the sun loves the moon so much that it dies everyday to let her rise,” Jaebum says, and Jinyoung tries to fight every fiber in his body to not cry. He fails, as predicted.

 

“J-Jaebum, I-” Jaebum shuts him up with a kiss to his lips.

 

“Shh, baby. You don’t need to say anything. I understand,” Jaebum says, pecking his wife’s nose quickly.

 

“Thank you, Jaebum,” Jinyoung replies, turning in his embrace and wrapping his arms around Jaebum’s neck. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too,” Jaebum says, chuckling. “Now let’s get into the car or we’ll be late.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“Good evening, Sajangnim, Mr. Wang,” every staff in the restaurant says once Mark and Jackson step foot into the restaurant.

 

Mark and Jackson are walking side by side, with Jackson’s arm around Mark’s waist. Both of them bow at the staff with smiles on their faces.

 

“Markiepooh,” Jackson pipes up. Mark turns his head to look at him oh so innocently, and Jackson thinks his heart has stopped beating for a few seconds. He almost forgets what he has to say. “I need to go to the washroom for a while. You go on first.”

 

Mark hums. “I’ll be in the kitchen.” Jackson steals a quick peck on his cheek before he leaves, leaving a blushing Mark in a fit of giggles all by himself.

 

Mark turns to the opposite direction from where Jackson’s heading. He enters the kitchen and is immediately greeted by all the chefs in the room. “Good evening, Sajangnim.”

 

“Good evening, everyone,” Mark replies back with a smile. “So, about today’s meal..”

 

“Ah yes, we have all the ingredients ready, and the meats are prepared as well,” Chef Jung says.

 

“How about the beverages?” Mark asks.

 

“We’ve got that covered,” another chef, Chef Hwang, answers.

 

Before Mark can ask anything else, he feels a sudden weight on his shoulder. He shrieks in surprise, turning around as quickly as possible to find out who it is. As for what happens next, he totally didn’t expect it at all.

 

He hears one of the staff members playing a violin in the background. Where they could’ve possibly kept that violin, Mark doesn’t know, but it doesn’t really matter. What matters at the moment is his husband standing right in front of him with his hands kept behind his back and the thumps of his heart beating rapidly against his ribcage.

 

“Jackson! You scared me,” Mark whines, pouting.

 

“Well, I hope this surprises you more, baby,” Jackson says, revealing the large bouquet of red and white roses he was hiding behind his back. “Happy Anniversary, sweetheart.”

 

Mark gasps loudly, covering his quivering mouth with both of his hands. Tears form in his eyes, and he barely makes any effort to stop them from flowing.

 

“God, Jackson. I love you so much,” Mark whispers, finally letting out the tears he knew would come.

 

Jackson places the bouquet on the counter before getting closer to Mark to lift him up into the air. He twirls him around, and Mark can’t stop neither giggling nor sobbing. Once Jackson finally places him back down on the ground, he immediately wraps his hands around Jackson’s neck.

 

“I love you,” Mark breathes, closing the distance between them.

 

“I love you too, baby,” Jackson whispers in his ears with a smile.

 

“It feels like you’ve just proposed to me for the second time,” Mark jokes, laughing a little.

 

“Are you not gonna ask me what the flowers symbolize?” Jackson asks, tilting his head.

 

“Hm, tell me,” Mark says innocently.

 

“Red roses symbolize eternal love, while white roses symbolize pure love. Yien, I want you to know that my love for you is pure, and I hope our love will stay eternal, for as long as we live,” Jackson explains with love-filled eyes.

 

“You’re so cheesy sometimes,” Mark says, giggling as Jackson places his hands on either side of Mark’s hips.

 

“Only for you, baby,” Jackson replies back, grinning from ear to ear.

 

The chefs and other staff members cheer in awe as they watch the young married couple’s love for each other deepen. The noises that they make become background music for the lovers’ individual thoughts and conversation with each other. Mark plays with the ends of Jackson’s hair at the back of his head, while Jackson gently rubs circles onto his hips in a soothing way.

 

“We should probably wait for the others and sit at the large reserved table,” Jackson suggests, removing Mark’s hands around his neck and exchanging it with their intertwined hands.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“Jaebummie, I’m hungry,” Jinyoung complains as they walk together from their car to Mark’s restaurant with Jaebum’s hand around Jinyoung’s waist.

 

“Just a little bit more, baby,” Jaebum says, chuckling at his cute wife. “You can eat all the meat you want.”

 

“Really?” Jinyoung asks with wide eyes.

 

“I wouldn’t lie to my own wife, now, would I?” Jaebum asks back, causing Jinyoung to grin widely.

 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Jinyoung repeats over and over again, bouncing in his steps until they finally reach the restaurant.

 

“Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Im,” a staff member greets them. “I’ll lead the both of you to your table.”

 

“Thank you,” Jinyoung says, smiling as the both of them follow the young staff member. Once they reach the table, they are greeted by the sight of Mark and Jackson ķissing.

 

“Sajangnim, Mr. Wang, Mr. and Mrs. Im have arrived,” the young staff announces, not even the least bit startled at the public display of affection.

 

“Jinyoung-ah, Jaebum-ah!” Mark greets excitedly with a grin.

 

Jinyoung returns the grin and walks quickly to take a seat next to Mark, while Jackson and Jaebum exchange a quick bro hug before Jaebum takes a seat next to his wife. They wait for a little while, and soon enough, Yugyeom and Bambam appear.

 

“Gyeom-ah, Bam-ah~” Jinyoung singsongs, waving at them.

 

“Hey hyungs!” the both of them say happily. “Has Youngjae hyung arrived yet?”

 

“Not yet,” Jackson answers.

 

“He should be here soon, though,” Jaebum adds.

 

“Ah, I seriously can’t wait to see his girlfriend!” Mark thinks aloud, clapping a few times.

 

“I bet she’s really pre-”

 

“You wanna die?” Bambam asks, glaring at Yugyeom.

 

“No, of course not,” Yugyeom says quickly, grinning at his wife. “Love you, Bammie.”

 

“Whatever,” Bambam huffs, clearly annoyed with Yugyeom.

 

“Ah, I’m a bit scared though,” Jinyoung admits, playing with his fingers under the table. “What if she doesn’t like me?”

 

“Of course she will!” Bambam exclaims. “If she doesn’t, well, we’ll force her.”

 

Jinyoung wears a little smile on his face. “Thank you guys.”

 

“No problem, hyung,” Yugyeom replies.

 

“Hey, I think Youngjae’s right outside,” Jackson says. “Youngjae! Youngjae-ah, over here!”

 

“No need to be so loud, hyung,” Youngjae tells him, laughing.

 

“Took you long enough, sunshine,” Jinyoung jokes fondly.

 

“Yeah, sorry hyung,” Youngjae says, grinning. “Anyway, I have someone who I want you all to meet.”

 

“She’s gonna be so pretty,” Mark whispers to himself, giggling.

 

“Hyungs, Gyeom-ah, Bam-ah, meet my girlfriend,” Youngjae says, and not long after, a woman with long, wavy black hair and a beautiful white dress appears from behind him.

 

Jinyoung’s eyes widen in shock, while Jaebum’s gaze hardens, and he subtly growls.

 

“Hello everyone. My name is Lee Soojung,” Soojung says with a smile.

 

“Wow, are you a model?” Bambam asks. “You’re so pretty.”

 

“I actually am, thank you for noticing,” Soojung replies to him. “My real name is Lee Soojung, but my modeling name is-”

 

“Coco,” Jinyoung interrupts, tugging at his husband’s sleeve.

 

Coco, or rather Soojung, gulps visibly. “Y-Yeah.”

 

“I didn’t know the two of you were dating,” Jaebum states with a glare directed at Soojung.

 

Soojung takes a step back and hides behind Youngjae. She curses inwardly, _dammit, what should I do now?_

 

“Follow my lead,” she hears Youngjae whisper. She simply nods meekly in reply.

 

“Yes, she’s my girlfriend,” Youngjae confirms, taking ahold of Soojung’s wrist and bringing her forward. “She’s a great girlfriend, so you guys don’t have to worry.”

 

“Oh really?” Jaebum taunts.

 

Soojung takes in a shaky breath. “I’m sorry. I’m really, really sorry.”

 

Jackson furrows his eyebrows. “For what, exactly?”

 

“For the other day,” Soojung says. “I’m really sorry to have bad-mouthed your wife, Mr. Im. I’m really sorry. Mrs. Im, Mr. Im, I hope the both of you can accept my apology.”

 

Jinyoung’s grip on his husband’s shirtsleeve tightens. He still feels a bit afraid of Soojung from what had happened between them just yesterday. He doesn’t really know what to believe, because she was so rude to him just yesterday, and right now, she’s apologizing sincerely. It’s confusing.

 

Meanwhile, Jaebum continues to glare daggers at Soojung in a not so subtle way. If looks could kill, Soojung would be dead right now. Fortunately for Soojung, looks can’t kill.

 

“Please, hyungs,” Youngjae starts. “Forgive her, please.”

 

“I don’t know, Youngjae,” Jaebum replies slowly.

 

“P-Please, Mr. Im. I’m really sorry,” Soojung says as she looks down at her feet. “I feel horrible for what I’ve done yesterday. I won’t do it again, I promise.”

 

Jinyoung’s grip on Jaebum’s shirtsleeve loosens. His eyes soften as he looks at the woman that’s standing in front of them. She looks like she’s at least one year younger than Youngjae, so she can’t possibly have the capability to control her moods as well as he himself might if he weren’t pregnant at the moment. Jinyoung turns his head to look at Jaebum.

 

“Please, Jaebummie,” Jinyoung starts. “She’s already really sorry. Plus, she promised not to do it again.”

 

Jaebum’s glare decreases in its intensity as he listens to his wife’s words. He ponders on it for a moment, glancing at the woman. He lets out a deep sigh before closing his eyes for a brief moment and opening it again.

 

“We forgive you, Soojung-sshi,” Jaebum finally states.

 

“Thank you, Mr. Im,” Soojung says, bowing 90 degrees.

 

“No need for such formalities, you two. Gosh, this isn’t a damn business meeting,” Jackson says. “Take a seat, Youngjae-ah, Soojung-ah.”

 

“Wait, can we split tables? We need to have a ‘wives and girlfriend’ talk,” Mark tells his husband. “Plus, you guys can talk about your businesses, or whatever.”

 

“Well…” Jackson trails off, a bit hesitant in agreeing to his wife’s wish. “Okay.”

 

“You’re the best, GaGa! Thank you!” Mark squeals in delight, hurriedly pecking his cheek before moving over to the other table.

 

“You’re so smitten,” Jaebum comments, laughing at Jackson’s scowl.

 

“Hey, it’s not like you’re any better, hyung,” Jackson backfires.

 

“Whatever,” Jaebum replies, and Yugyeom downright rolls his eyes at his two hyungs.

 

“Youngjae hyung, how’s the new season going? Are you done shooting for it yet?” Yugyeom asks.

 

“I’m done shooting two-thirds of it. The new season will be released a week after today, so wait for it,” Youngjae answers, smiling wide.

 

“Ah, hyung, which reminds me,” Yugyeom starts, turning his attention to Jackson. “I heard a Shanghai Hospital offered a partnership with you?”

 

“Yeah, you’re right,” Jackson says.

 

“Really? Are you planning on accepting it?” Jaebum asks, feeling curious.

 

“I don’t know yet. We’ll see soon enough,” Jackson answers.

 

“Oh, Jaebum hyung, I just remembered-” Youngjae’s words are cut off by the sounds of the staff members shrieking.

 

“What the fuck was that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a kudos/comment if you want! we really appreciate it<3  
> \- jaeyoungs & jcebum
> 
> and if you guys want to be friends, our twitters are:  
> jaeyoungs: kngjhyns  
> jcebum: jjaebvm


	7. seven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just before he seeps into complete unconsciousness, he hears the sounds of police sirens as well as Jinyoung’s cries for him to stay alive.
> 
> Then everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOHOHO this is the drama part!! there's violence explained here although not extremely detailed, so we're warning you if you're not prepared for that/are uncomfortable reading that, please don't read :)
> 
>  
> 
> _// word count: 1.7k //_

Just as they are about to get up from their seats to check the situation out, the doors bang open and a large group of men who look like gangsters walk in.

 

Jackson stands up immediately, pointing fingers at them. “Hey, what are the bunch of you doing here? I don’t recall any of us inviting any of you at all.”

 

The guy at the front of the gang which seemed like their leader tutted at Jackson’s words. “Aigoo… Have your parents not taught you how to have manners? Tsk tsk tsk,” He shook his head to prove his point. “I came to join your party. Look at this place, hm? So big yet so empty? Tsk, tsk, tsk.”

 

He stops for a moment as he scans the whole room, before his eyes land on the ladies’ table. When they notice his gaze, all of them subtly huddle closer together, and gulp in unison.

 

“My, my, look who we have here, hm? Three pretty pregnant omegas and one stunning lady, hmm? Mmm, good catch,” He starts. The said people freeze. The leader then looks back at his men and nudges his head in the direction of the mentioned four with a little smirk on his face. “Go on, take your pick, hmm?”

 

“Aren’t you a pretty one?” one of the men says as he nears Soojung’s body. Soojung closes her eyes and tries to defend herself by crossing her arms, but the man merely laughs. “Cute, too.”

 

He grabs both of Soojung’s wrist and pulls her towards him, causing her to shriek in surprise and horror. The man uses both of his hands to roam Soojung’s model body, and Youngjae fumes. He stands up from his seat, ready to fight the man off his girlfriend, when another man appears with a knife in his hands.

 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” the man says, smirking as he sees the look of conflict in Youngjae’s eyes. “This knife can very much kill you, or her. Or _both_.”

 

A man with arms filled with tattoos approaches Bambam, grabbing his chin and tilting his head upwards. Everyone can see Bambam struggling against him, but his grip is far too strong for him. The man inches his face closer to Bambam’s lips, but Bambam screams “No!” and pushes him back with all his might. It works, and the man tumbles over a little. Bambam watches in fear and horror as the man laughs maniacally and easily makes his way to him again.

 

“Feisty one, aren’t you?” The man asks, smirking as he grips Bambam’s chin again, but this time even harder.

 

“Hands off my wife!” Yugyeom shouts from the other side, getting up to go over to Bambam, but another man stops him from doing so.

 

Said man grins evilly at Yugyeom. “Going over to help your wife? I don’t think so.”

 

The previous man that’s holding a knife chuckles evilly as he makes his way slowly to Mark, his eyes fixed on the last two alphas. He places his hand on Mark’s shoulder, Mark’s fear surging through his body as fuel to the man’s laughs. The man laughs even harder when he sees Jackson clench his fists and emit a predatory aura.

 

“Hands off,” Jackson snarls. “He’s mine.”

 

“Ah, where’s the fun in that?” the man asks, smirking as he places his hands on either side of Mark’s hips, pinching them.

 

Mark screams loudly, shutting his eyes from the sting that his hips are feeling, and Jackson’s anger reaches its maximum.

 

“I _said_ , get your filthy fucking hands off my wife!” Jackson shouts as he runs towards the man and throws a strong punch at him, sending him hurling meters away from Mark.

 

Jackson immediately gathers Mark in his arms and carries him bridal-style, away from the danger as he stands again next to Jaebum. Jackson looks at Mark and feels his heart break as he sees tears streaming down his omega’s face.

 

“Shh, baby. I’m here,” Jackson whispers. “I’ll keep you safe.”

 

“Hm, there’s one left,” the leader says. “None of you want him? Well I guess he’s mine then.”

 

The leader makes his way closer to Jinyoung, and Jaebum grips the edge of the table tightly. The leader smirks as he forces Jinyoung to stand by pulling harshly at his wrist. He also forces Jinyoung to face him, chuckling maniacally.

 

“My, you’ve got such a great body. An S line, I see,” the leader comments. “With a body like that, I bet you go around sleeping with a lot of rich guys, don’t you? Bet this baby you’re carrying right now isn’t even his, the guy standing over there. It’s no surprise _you’re a slut._ ”

 

“ _Shut. Up_ ,” Jaebum seethes, and the crack of the table is heard. Even so, the leader doesn’t back down, and instead continues to do as he pleases.

 

“Your husband over there has a great temper. His business isn’t great, however. Bet you’d have more fun with me, sweetheart. He’s nothing compared to me,” the leader says, smirking.

 

“Hey, you do not have the right to talk about my husband like that-” Jinyoung doesn’t get to finish his sentence as a hard slap is delivered to his right cheek, by the leader, obviously.

 

“ _Did I say you could talk, slut?_ ” He snarls at Jinyoung. “I see, trying to act like the heroine and save your husband, isn’t it? My, my, _so_ pathetic.”

 

Yugyeom can’t hold it in anymore. He runs towards the man that’s touching Bambam and slams his body against the said man, sending him rolling across the floor. Just as he’s about to engulf his wife in his arms, two more men come in the scene and hold him back.

 

“Bam-ah!” He shouts, trying to fight off the two strong men, but to no avail.

 

Youngjae’s next. He takes off his jacket and throws it to the floor before sending a few punches and a hard kick at the man who was mapping Soojung’s body with his hands. Soojung’s eyes calm down a little as she sees Youngjae coming closer, but soon it enlarges again. Even _more_ men appear, holding Youngjae back just like how they’re doing it to Yugyeom.

 

“Now let’s have fun, shall we? Aww, look at you, baby boy. Such beautiful pearly white milky skin..” the leader says, licking his lips and placing a hand on Jinyoung’s thigh, running it up and down _carelessly_.

 

Jinyoung whimpers as he feels the boss groping his thigh. His hands are rough and not loving at all. _Nothing_ like Jaebum. Jinyoung screams when he feels the leader grip his shirt harshly, ripping it in the process. He feels his other rough hand press down on his stomach.

 

“No, no,” Jinyoung chants in fear. “No, no, no-”

 

“Oh, sweetheart. You have such a lovely voice,” the leader comments, pressing a little harder on his stomach, causing Jinyoung to scream in pain.

 

“No! Don’t! Please,” Jinyoung begs with tears in his eyes.

 

The leader smirks as his rough hands make its way further downwards, reaching the button of Jinyoung’s pants. Jinyoung hears the faint pop of his button, his eyes widening.

 

“Please, please don’t,” Jinyoung continues to beg, squirming in the man’s hold. “I beg you, please, please don’t.”

 

The man doesn’t listen to a word he says, and instead decides to unzip his zipper. And that’s everything Jaebum needed to grab one of the champagne bottles on the table and slamming it hard against the very table itself. The glass bottle shatters into a billion pieces, along with the broken wooden table on the floor. 

 

“ _Get the fuck off my wife_!” Jaebum roars, appearing at the leader’s side in mere seconds and slamming his fist square onto the his nose.

 

Jaebum is fuming by now, and even the leader’s underlings cower, as they all let go of Yugyeom and Youngjae. Jinyoung’s body shakes as he watches his husband lose all of his control. He’s glad that he’s being saved, but Jaebum’s in danger of getting hurt, and it _scares him._

 

“You were fucking gifted with ears. You don’t deserve them, but you still received them, so fucking put it to some bloody use, for fuck’s sake!” Jaebum shouts angrily as he throws a powerful kick to the leader’s stomach.

 

When Jaebum gets to this level of anger, he doesn’t think. At all. All he knows is to protect the ones he treasures the most, and make sure they’re okay. But sometimes, he also forgets to keep his guard up for any punches coming from the opponent.

 

The leader gets up from the floor quickly, running at Jaebum and slamming his body against the latter. Jaebum groans loudly in pain, trying to shield himself temporarily by crossing both of his arms in front of him. It isn’t that effective, because the leader lands a hard kick to his shin.

 

“Fuck!” Jaebum curses loudly, squeezing his eyes shut at the pain.

 

The next thing he feels is absolute pain. The leader grabs the knife that one of his underlings had and stabs his stomach. Jaebum’s eyes widen as he coughs up blood repeatedly.

 

“Jaebum!” Jinyoung screams loudly, his face streaming with tears. He can’t believe this, _at all._

 

“Call the police, now!” Youngjae shouts as he holds Soojung close.

 

Jackson snaps out of his trance and lets Mark back down onto the floor, but still holding him steady with one arm around his waist. He fishes his phone out of his pocket with his other hand and quickly dials the police.

 

“I told you not to mess with me. Now look what you’ve done!” The leader exclaims, laughing loudly and maniacally as he pulls the knife out of Jaebum’s body.

 

“Jaebum hyung!” Yugyeom screams with his eyes wide, still holding Bambam’s shaking state in his arms. 

 

Jaebum coughs up blood for the nth time before getting up from the floor with a great amount of difficulty and placing a few punches to the leader’s face, but misses quite a few. After the sixth or seventh punch, his legs decide to give up on him. He falls to the floor, knee first, and then the rest of his body. He continues to cough out blood, his vision getting even more blurry by the second.

 

Just before he seeps into complete unconsciousness, he hears the sounds of police sirens as well as Jinyoung’s cries for him to stay alive.

 

Then everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter's going to be the last, hehe. we hope you liked this and will like chap 8 too. also, leave a kudos/comment if you want! we really appreciate it<3  
> \- jaeyoungs & jcebum
> 
> hi yell @ me on twt @kngjhyns  
> \- jaeyoungs
> 
> and if you guys want to be friends, my twitter is @jjaebvm! <3  
> \- jcebum


	8. eight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I love you,” Jaebum whispers, and that’s all it took for Jinyoung to start crying.
> 
> “I love you too, idiot,” Jinyoung says in-between his muffled cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter! thank you for everyone who has read this far <3
> 
> we hope you'll enjoy reading this, and merry christmas everyone!

“Jaebum, stop! It tickles,” Jinyoung says, giggling as Jaebum digs his face deeper into his neck, his hair tickling Jinyoung’s sensitive spots.

“You’re so cute, you know that?” Jaebum says, chuckling when he sees his omega grinning at him.

“Jaebummie, I love you,” Jinyoung tells him with love filled inside his eyes.

“I love you too, baby,” Jaebum replies, placing a kiss on top of Jinyoung’s nose.

Suddenly, the scene changes. Jaebum is sitting on a chair right next to the hospital bed, his hand being tightly gripped by Jinyoung. Jaebum whispers comforting sweet nothings in Jinyoung’s ears.

“Jaebum, it _hurts_!” Jinyoung screams out, his eyes shut close and his grip on Jaebum’s hand tightening.

“You can do it, baby. I know you can,” Jaebum encourages, not minding the pain Jinyoung’s causing to his hand at all.

“No, Jaebum! I can’t do it!” Jinyoung screams again, breathing erratically.

“Baby, baby, listen to my voice. Calm down, it’s gonna be okay. You can overcome this,” Jaebum says, trying to calm his wife down, but to no avail.

“No, Jaebum, I can’t! I’m going to die!” Jinyoung’s breathing gets even more uneven as each second passes.

“Your wife needs to calm down!” one of the nurses say.

“I _can’t_ ,” Jinyoung cries out.

“Yes you can!” the doctor encourages. “Hold your wife’s hand tightly, Mr. Im.”

“Jinyoung, baby, calm down,” Jaebum says softly, rubbing comforting circles into Jinyoung’s palm.

“That’s it! _Push_!” the doctor says as Jinyoung screams and pants.

“Jaebum, I,” Jinyoung tries to say in between pants, tears streaking down his face.

“One last push!” the doctor exclaims.

“Jae- _ah_!” Jinyoung screams for the last time before the sound of a newborn baby crying is heard.

Jaebum’s eyes water as the nurse hands him their newborn child, Im Nora. Jaebum holds her gently and carefully, making sure he’s not making a mistake in holding her. He turns his body to face his sweat-covered wife.

“Baby, she’s here. She’s finally here,” Jaebum says with happy tears.

“Jaebum, I-” one last tear falls down Jinyoung’s cheek. Jinyoung’s eyes close shut, and the heart monitor beeps in a straight line.

Jaebum’s eyes widen at the sight of his wife. His eyesight is getting blurry, the tears coming immediately. A nurse takes Nora away from Jaebum to allow some alone time between the omega and alpha.

“This… Can’t be,” Jaebum mutters in disbelief.

Jaebum’s hands are shaking as he moves his arm forwards to touch Jinyoung’s face. Something in him breaks - most likely his heart - and he cries out in grief. Tears are flowing down his face in an unstoppable pace, and he doesn’t think he’s planning on stopping anytime soon.

He cries even harder as he realizes that the last thing he saw his wife do was cry, right before his death. He screams in utter pain and agony at the loss of his mate.

 

-

 

And then Jaebum wakes up with a jolt on the hospital bed. His eyes are wide, really wide, and he’s covered in sweat all over. He lets out a pained groan and winces as he feels the uncomfortableness of his newly stitched stomach. His breathing is erratic, and he tries to calm himself down by pushing his hair back with his hand.

“Jaebum!” an all too familiar voice exclaims beside him, causing him to freeze. _It can’t be._

Jaebum looks to his right and is immediately engulfed in Jinyoung’s warm arms. Jaebum’s still in shock, his arms staying still at his sides.

“I thought I lost you,” Jinyoung mutters out with a helpless tone, and Jaebum can feel his wife’s tears soaking a part of his neck and shoulder.

“J-Jinyoung-ah?” Jaebum shakily calls out, cautiously wrapping his arms around Jinyoung’s waist.

“Of course it’s me, dumbass. Who else would it be?” Jinyoung asks, laughing a bit through his sobs.

Jinyoung buries his face deeper into Jaebum’s neck, tears starting to flow again. “God dammit Jaebum I-I thought I-I lo-lost y-you back th-there, it was s-so scary seeing you th-there, a-all bloody a-and-”

“I thought _I_ was going to lose you,” Jaebum interrupts him, heaving a deep sigh. “Besides, I would never leave the _both of you_. I love the both of you _too much_ to even think about it.”

“I- _We_ love you too,” Jinyoung replies, smiling a little before he hesitantly removes his arms around Jaebum’s neck.

“Are the others here?” Jaebum asks, wincing a little again because of the pain in his stomach.

“Y-Yeah, they’re right outside,” Jinyoung tells him while wiping the last of his tears (for now) with his thumb. “I’ll tell them to come in.”

Jinyoung opens Jaebum’s hospital room’s door and whispers a quick ‘he’s awake’ before leaving the door open for the others. Everyone enters one by one, starting from Mark and Jackson.

“I’m really sorry for the mess I’ve caused, hyung,” Jaebum apologizes, bowing as much as he can to Mark.

“Don’t bow! It may loosen your stitches,” Mark reminds him frantically. “And you don’t need to worry about anything other than Jinyoung, the baby and yourself. Everything else will be taken care of.”

“Thank you, hyung,” Jaebum says with sincerity, sighing in relief.

“Hyung, you got me so worried!” Youngjae exclaims with a hand on his heart.

“That was supposed to be my line,” Jackson says aloud, causing everyone in the room to laugh.

“You of all people should know better not to make him laugh!” Mark scolds, hitting his husband on the shoulder.

“If our baby turns out violent I’m blaming you,” Jackson mutters, earning another hit. “Ow! I was kidding!”

“How did they even know about our gathering?” Bambam asks out loud with a hand to his chin. “We didn’t tell anyone outside of us eight, right?”

“I think someone must’ve overheard our call the other day,” Yugyeom comments.

“Ah, if we’re taking it that way, then I think it must’ve been someone around the agency building,” Soojung suggests.

“How could that be? People like them don’t pass security peacefully, so if they went inside, I would know,” Youngjae says, furrowing his eyebrows.

“What Soojung was probably trying to say is that a staff member could’ve overheard, they went outside, the gang or whatever saw them and forced the info out of them,” Jinyoung explains, earning a little smile and a bow from Soojung.

“Whatever. What’s important is that Jaebum hyung’s safe,” Jackson says as everyone nods in agreement.

“Oh, Jinyoung-ah,” Jaebum starts. “How’s your stomach? Did the doctors check on it?”

“I’m fine. Nothing bad happened to the baby, thankfully,” Jinyoung answers him, earning a relieved sigh in reply.

“I’m glad,” Jaebum says, closing his eyes and smiling.

Just as things are starting to turn out okay again, Jaebum screams in pain suddenly, clutching his stomach with one hand while the other hand grips the bedsheets tightly.

“Fuck,” Jaebum curses, shutting his eyes tightly. Soon enough, he’s coughing up blood continuously, and Jackson immediately orders Yugyeom and Youngjae to be by his side.

“Jaebum hyung, you need to lay down,” Jackson says in all seriousness. “Mark, babe, get the doctors.”

Mark immediately runs out of the room in search of the other doctors that had operated on Jaebum earlier, while Soojung, Bambam and Jinyoung stand in horror at the amount of blood that Jaebum’s coughing up.

“Yugyeom, hold his right arm,” Jackson orders. “Youngjae, left arm.”

“Jackson,” Jaebum groans in pain.

“Those idiots,” Jackson mutters under his breath once he sees Jaebum’s quite messy stitches after lifting the older’s shirt a bit. “I didn’t hire them to fucking slack off like this.”

Jackson quickly grabs everything he needs to stitch Jaebum’s stomach from the drawers inside the room. Just as he’s about to redo Jaebum’s stitches, the door bursts open, revealing a fuming red-faced Mark as well as two of the hospital’s doctors. Mark shuts the door tight before leaning on it and sending death glares towards the two doctors. The doctors visibly gulp nervously.

“...There. All done,” Jackson states after a while, and the whole room lets out a relieved sigh.

“You two, what the fuck?! Is this what you call doing your best?!” Mark snaps at the two doctors, clenching his fists. “He could have died if Jackson hadn’t been here to redo his stitches!”

“We deeply apologize, Mrs. Wang,” the doctors say in unison, their heads hung low.

“The two of you were hired to do your best to save people’s lives, not slack off and do a shitty job, no matter who the patient is. Understood?!” Mark snarls, his arms crossed.

“Because of this, I would like the two of you to take a break for at least two weeks. Don’t be reckless like this ever again,” Jackson states firmly, to which the two doctors can simply nod in return.

“Yes, Sajangnim,” the doctors say in monotone voices. The two of them bow down 90 degrees before exiting the room with what seems to be shame.

“Honestly,” Mark huffs in annoyance.

“Calm down, babe. Don’t affect the baby,” Jackson says, rubbing a hand up and down Mark’s back while embracing him in a side hug to calm him. “At least he’s safe now.”

Mark listens to Jackson’s words and takes in a few deep breaths before he turns to Jaebum. “Jaebum-ah, how are you feeling?” Mark asks softly.

“I’m fine, hyung,” Jaebum replies, grinning a little. “Thanks for taking care of me too, Jackson.”

“It’s not a problem, hyung. We’re all just glad you’re safe,” Jackson says.

Jaebum looks to the side and makes eye contact with his wife. Jinyoung has tears brimming in his eyes, and Jaebum’s heart breaks little by little because of it. He urges his omega to come closer, and once their distance isn’t that far from each other, Jaebum wraps his arms around Jinyoung’s body and strokes his hair softly.

“I love you,” Jaebum whispers, and that’s all it took for Jinyoung to start crying.

“I love you too, idiot,” Jinyoung says in-between his muffled cries.

Sensing the atmosphere, Jackson suddenly pipes up as he turns to face Mark. “It’s getting late, we should get home. It’s not good for you and the baby if you stay up too late, hm?”

Upon hearing Jackson’s words, Yugyeom also picks up on the hidden message, motioning for Bambam to follow him out the door. “Yeah, I gotta bring Bam home for his medicine. Bye hyungs, we’ll make a move first!”

When Youngjae sees Yugyeom and Bambam leave, he picks up as well. He mutters a quick excuse before he and Soojung are gone.

Mark only gives Jaebum and Jinyoung a knowing smile. “We’d better go. Call us if you need anything. Take care, both of you!” Soon, him and Jackson are also out of the room.

“Jinyoung-ah,” Jaebum starts softly, hands still stroking his hair. Jinyoung blinks and looks up at him, and Jaebum thinks he has fallen in love _yet again_. “It’s really late. You should be going home. It’s not healthy for you and the baby to stay up late, hm?”

Jinyoung frowns, which soon turns into a pout. “Nooooo! I wanna stay here with you-”

Jaebum sighs. “Jinyoung, baby, it’s really really late already. I don’t want you to tire yourself out, it’s not good either. C’mon baby, listen to me, I’ll get the chauffeur, okay?”

Jinyoung’s pout deepens. “But-but-but I wanna stay with you…”

Hearing that, Jaebum softens a little. He manages a small smile. “Baby, I’ll be fine. Go home and rest up, okay?”

Jinyoung’s just about to retort back when he feels a hard kick from the baby and he stumbles a bit as he winces, alarming Jaebum. “Baby, baby, are you alright?”

“The baby just kicked me,” Jinyoung tells him. “See, even the baby wants to stay.”

Jaebum’s heart swells and he sighs in defeat. “Okay.”

Jinyoung’s eyes light up at Jaebum’s reply, and he immediately gets into the hospital bed with his husband. Jaebum moves a bit to get in a more comfortable position before he wraps his hands around Jinyoung’s body, spooning him. Jinyoung’s head is tucked under Jaebum’s chin, and Jaebum can basically feel his wife’s breath against his neck and collarbones.

Not long after, Jaebum can hear Jinyoung’s soft snores. He chuckles, stroking Jinyoung’s head gently.

“I guess our baby loves me a lot too, just like you,” Jaebum whispers. “Nora-yah, when you’re finally born, I want you to love your mother so much, okay? Don’t make him sad. He loves you a lot, and he’s an amazing person for bringing you into this world.”

“I love the both of you so much. I can’t express how grateful I am for the both of you in my life,” Jaebum sighs in content as he closes his eyes and drifts away to sleep, lulled by the calm beating of Jinyoung’s heart as well as his own, beating at the same pace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYHEYHEY leave kudos/comments if you want because they're always appreciated!
> 
> yell @ me on twt if you want @kngjhyns  
> \- jaeyoungs
> 
> aye lets be friends on twt :-) @jjaebvm  
> \- jcebum


	9. nine: BONUS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung sighs in content as he snuggles deeper into Jaebum’s chest, his husband’s arms wrapped around him securely and lovingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aye so the both of us decided to make a bonus chapter for yall before christmas ends. hope you guys like it and merry christmas once again!
> 
> hope you guys'll like this!
> 
> _// word count: 1.3k //_

Jinyoung sighs in content as he snuggles deeper into Jaebum’s chest, his husband’s arms wrapped around him securely and lovingly. His hands grip Jaebum’s shirt quite tightly, but neither Jaebum nor Jinyoung minds it one bit. They feel so warm, so comfortable, so happy just by cuddling together on the couch, and when Jinyoung’s just about ready to drift off to sleep, the doorbell goes off. Jinyoung sighs a little, but as he’s just about ready to stand up, Jaebum holds his wrist, urging him to stay seated on the couch.

“I’ll get that for you,” Jaebum says, placing a soft peck on his wife’s forehead.

Jaebum reluctantly untangles his arms around Jinyoung’s body and stands up. He walks towards the front door quickly, and as he opens it wide, he is greeted by six familiar faces.

“Hey hyung!” Youngjae greets excitedly with a grin, Soojung standing right next to him and waving a hello.

“Come in, you guys,” Jaebum says, moving to the side so everyone could enter.

“Jinyoung hyung!” Youngjae calls out happily, running towards Jinyoung who is sitting on the couch, fixing the reindeer headbands he has on his head.

“Oh, Youngjae-yah!” Jinyoung exclaims in surprise as Youngjae throws his arms around his second mother.

“Youngjae-yah, don’t squeeze him too tight,” Jaebum reminds with a small grin.

“Sorry, hyung,” Youngjae apologizes with a little laugh.

“Anyway, since it’s Christmas, I want everyone to wear cute headbands!” Jinyoung states, holding out seven more reindeer headbands, each having some differences in shape.

Jinyoung happily stands up and skips over to Soojung, placing a reindeer headband on her, causing her to blush and quietly thank him. He does this to everyone, until he finally gets to his husband, the last person in the line. Jinyoung places the reindeer headband that’s the most similar to his own on Jaebum’s head innocently. He then shrieks in surprise as Jaebum pulls him closer by his waist all of a sudden and kisses him.

“Way to go, hyung!” Jackson shouts, whistling.

“W-What was that for?” Jinyoung asks, blushing.

“Mistletoe,” Jaebum answers with a wide grin, pointing at the object that’s hanging above them.

“Ah, I should’ve done that,” Jackson grumbles, causing Mark to giggle and place a peck on his cheek.

“I still love you no matter what, GaGa,” Mark whispers, intertwining their hands together.

“Gyeomie, kiss me too!” Bambam pouts, earning a little laugh from his husband and, of course, that kiss he wants.

“They’re us in the future,” Youngjae says to Soojung, winking.

“Yah, stop,” Soojung whispers, blushing.

“But I can’t, and I don’t plan on stopping anytime soon,” Youngjae starts, intertwining both of their hands. “Soojung-ah, my princess, you know I love you, right? No matter how often you always try to seduce me, no matter how many times you’ve gotten on my nerves, I still love you so much. From the way you smile, the way you blush, until the way your eyes light up every time you talk about the hobbies you love, I love them all. I love every single little thing about you, princess.”

“O-Oppa, what are you-” Soojung stops mid-sentence and gasps when she sees Youngjae getting down on one knee and getting out a small box from his pocket.

“Soojung-ah, my princess, do you remember when you asked me why I call you my princess instead of my queen when I’m already your king? Well, princess, it’s now time for you to be my queen,” Youngjae says, grinning. “So, princess, will you do the honor of becoming my queen?”

By the end of Youngjae’s speech, tears have already pooled at Soojung’s eyes, threatening to fall, and she makes no effort to stop them as she covers her mouth with one hand. She could feel everyone else’s eyes on her, silently asking her to accept Youngjae’s proposal as she stares back at the man she loves so dearly.

“Y-Yes! I will marry you! I’ll be your queen!” She throws herself at Youngjae who catches her in time as she sobs into his shoulder.

The three married couples in the room go quiet in awe. The wives are tearing up at Youngjae’s amazing proposal to Soojung while the husbands are grinning from ear to ear.

“Um, oppa, I have something to tell you,” Soojung says with a little hesitance in her tone.

“What is it, my soon-to-be queen?” Youngjae asks, giving her a smile.

“...I’m pregnant,” Soojung states, and Youngjae almost faints, falling down knee first onto the floor.

The whole room immediately erupts in cheers and loud screams. While the married couples are cheering and celebrating, Soojung frantically holds Youngjae in her arms. Although the married couples are happy, it seems that Soojung thinks that Youngjae doesn’t want the baby inside her.

“Youngjae oppa…” Soojung trails off, her eyes tearing up.

As soon as Youngjae hears a sniffle from her, he quickly wraps his arms around her and rests her head against his chest. He strokes her hair softly and gently, placing a kiss on her hair as well.

“Soojung-ah, why are you crying?” he asks quietly.

“Y-You don’t want this baby?” Soojung answers, but it came out more like a question.

“Why in the world would I ever reject our baby?” Youngjae chuckles. “I love you, princess. You’ll be my queen soon, remember? Don’t ever underestimate my love for you again, okay?”

“Okay,” Soojung says, still sniffling a bit. “I love you too, oppa.”

“Ah, you guys are so cute!” Mark exclaims, alongside Bambam’s ‘aw’s and Jinyoung’s ecstatic little jumps.

“Baby, don’t jump too much,” Jaebum scolds, wrapping his arms around his wife’s waist from behind.

“You can’t blame Jinyoung, Jaebum-ah,” Mark says, grinning.

“That’s right! Youngjae hyung’s proposal was so cu-” Bambam stops mid-sentence, and all three wives groan in pain as they feel their babies kick inside their stomachs.

“Babe, are you okay?” Jackson asks frantically, his hand immediately resting on Mark’s hips.

“Bam-ah,” Yugyeom says worriedly, intertwining their hands together.

“We’re okay,” Jinyoung states for all three of them, giving everyone a small smile, which didn’t last long as they groan in pain when they feel the babies kick again.

“No, you aren’t okay! Quick, make them sit on the couch,” Jackson says as he quickly carries Mark bridal-style despite his weight with the pregnancy, catching his wife off guard.

Once all three wives are sitting on the couch, their husbands offer them glasses of water.

“We’re okay hyungs, really, but thank you,” Bambam answers for the three of them.

“Well, it’s still Christmas, so let’s celebrate!” Youngjae says loudly.

Soon, everyone has gathered around the Christmas tree together. They’re singing Christmas Carol, because no one is ever too old to sing that. They take the presents that each of them had bought for each other from under the tree with wide grins on their faces.

“Hey, let’s take a picture together!” Jackson suggests, grabbing his omega’s wrist as everyone else follow behind him.

Youngjae sets the tripod as well as his camera on it, putting the correct settings before he runs and poses with everyone quickly. Just as the camera’s about to click, Youngjae stumbles and Soojung has to grab his arm tightly so he won’t fall. Mark is being picked up bridal-style by Jackson yet again, while Jaebum places a loving kiss on Jinyoung’s temple and has an arm wrapped around Jinyoung’s waist, and Yugyeom rests his chin on Bambam’s head as he embraces his wife from the back. The camera takes a few shots, and everyone ends up laughing a little when they finally see the final photos.

No one else other than they themselves catch it, but the husbands and Youngjae included tell their partners how thankful they are to spend Christmas with them.

It’s safe to say that this year’s Christmas went by well for the eight of them, and no one would ever want to trade the Christmas they’ve spent together for something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we really hoped you enjoyed reading! thank you so much if you've read until this far and leave kudos/comments if you want, because they're always welcome!
> 
> yell @ me on twt if you want @kngjhyns  
> \- jaeyoungs
> 
> hohoho lets be friends on twt yall @jjaebvm  
> \- jcebum

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos/comment if you liked it~


End file.
